Mom (Doesn't) Know Best
by ratgirl71
Summary: Booth's reaction to the news about his mom's wedding-and the fact that she's been a mom to someone else's kids.
1. Rage and Redemption

**Mom (Doesn't) Know Best**

_**A/N**_ **This is my first fanfic. The idea has been floating around in my head since I saw "The Party in the Pants". I did not like the way Booth's mom dealt with the reconciliation-from springing her new family on Booth, or her speech to Booth in his office, which to me seemed a little self-serving. This is my way to deal with it. Told from Booth's point of view.**

**Obviously I don't own ****_Bones _****or its characters (although it would be nice!)**

* * *

Another family. She's had another family, apparently for a long time now. And now she wants me to be happy that she has had another family basically all lined up. She actually wants me to give her away at her wedding. She hasn't said anything about this other family until now-until this wedding.

And she doesn't get it. She talked about how great Reggie's kids are, and how they needed a mom. Did she think Jared and I didn't? She left us with an alcoholic, abusive father and she doesn't think we needed a mom? Were we not worth it? I love Pops, and I'm extremely grateful that he ended up raising us, but it would have been nice to know for sure she thought about us. She said at the park she did—but the truth is I don't know if I completely believe that. I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt before she told me about her second family, but now? I'm not sure I can-or want to.

There's a part of me that knows I should have talked to her more and asked questions when she showed up, but you know what? I was happy to see my mom after so many years-glad to see her safe and happy. She got to meet Bones and Christine and it was one happy family. I still want that-but I'm just so angry right now, that I don't see it happening soon. Particularly since there's another part of _her_ family I haven't seen, or met, or heard of until now.

How can she not see how big of a deal this is? How the idea that she's been someone else's mom without contacting the kids she actually gave birth to is making me feel angry and disappointed? What does this say about her-or about me or Jared? What kind of mom does that make her-or what kind of kids were we that our own mother didn't seem to want to be our mom? I get that she wouldn't contact us right after she left because she was scared of my dad, but it's not as if we just moved away from him-Jared and I have been adults on our own for a while. And it's not as if I've fallen off the face of the earth-Bones and I have made the news with some of our cases-it's not like I've been THAT hard to find. Plus if she had really wanted to contact us, there's always Pops.

So now the only thought running through my head is she wants to move on to her new life and wants my stamp of approval on it. I pretty much told her that wasn't going to happen-and I have to wonder-why would she think I would be OK with it? I haven't seen her for decades-literally-and she shows up, says she's getting married and wants ME to give her away-and by the way he has kids she's been a second mother to.. Really? And I should just be happy about this? And maybe I should be, but the truth is I can't. And right now I don't want to. Those kids got the love and attention Jared and I needed. All we got were beatings from my dad when he got angry. Reggie's kids were safe and sound-we weren't (at least before we moved in with Pops.) Jared and I both have some pretty heavy emotional baggage from that-I would have thought Mom would have understood that-but she's not acting like it.

So yeah, I'm angry. I hate this anger-it feels like I'm turning into my dad-and I never want that to happen. I don't want that for me, for Bones, for Christine, or for Parker. So now I have to figure out how to deal with this-and how to let this anger go.

* * *

Mom showed up at my office. I would have thought we said everything in the park we needed to, but I guess she didn't think so. I'm not ready to deal with this situation-with her. She told me kids tend to see their parents as doing no wrong, and maybe I did have that kind of tunnel vision when it comes to her. Considering the complete failure of a parent that my dad was, it's natural, right? She said she doesn't expect my forgiveness, but she's going to forgive herself and be happy. So only her feelings matter when it comes to this situation? No, that's probably not a fair assessment of the situation-but I have to tell you, that's what it feels like. And all the disappointment, anger and frustration led to my just sitting there staring at her. Like my dad. Damn, I feel like I'm turning into him just sitting here. I can't forgive her yet-I can't even manage to talk to her about this. About how it feels to know your mom had this whole other family she's proud of while she basically ignored her original family. No doubt Sweets would have a lot to say about this whole mess, but I don't think I can even talk to him about it.

Thank God for Bones (I mean-she doesn't believe in God, so I'm sure she'd have some comment about THAT comment-it's what she does.) She tried, in her typical squinty/atheist/anthropological way to make me feel better (weird that she of all people would bring religion into the conversation…) But she loves me enough to reassure me that I am NOT my dad. And if anyone understands trust being broken by a parent, it's Bones. She said her herself-that she still gets angry. I know, though, that the relationship with Max is important to her, even if it's something I suspect they've both had to work hard at.

It gives me hope that maybe I can eventually get past this. I do have a wonderful family now-including a woman who will reassure whenever I need it that despite my childhood, I am a better man than my dad. And maybe, someday, Mom and I can work through this quagmire and have a good relationship again.

I want that for everyone. I really do.

* * *

Love to know what you thought-I haven't written any creative writing stuff in YEARS, so I welcome comments (please keep it nice-even if it is critical!)


	2. Would You Like a Side of Guilt With That

_**A/N**_ **I had actually planned this story as a one-shot, but some comments made me start thinking about a continuation. Mainly-what conversations would he have with his mom? I do believe Booth would eventually forgive her-but I also think she would need some ****_really_**** good explanations and in depth conversations (which we never got in the episode) before he could do that. So everything after the first chapter is mostly A/U-with maybe some canon references mixed in**

**Again-don't own ****_Bones _****or anyone in it (but is it wrong to want to own Booth?)**

**My gratitude for FaithinBones for encouragement to keep writing and posting fanfiction.**

* * *

It was three months after my mom had gotten married, and Bones and I were playing with Christine one Saturday morning when my cell phone rang. I groaned-I really didn't want a case right now!

"Booth."

"Seeley?" My mom's voice came through the line. She sounded a little hesitant, which made me feel a little wary.

"Yeah?" I answered cautiously.

"I was hoping we could get together and talk about..things."

I was silent for a minute. I knew we needed to clear the air about a lot of things and I needed to get this anger out of my system, for the benefit of my whole family as well as myself. Bones was looking at me, frowning a little. She was probably wondering who it was-she knows the way calls about a case sound-and this wasn't it. I mouthed the words 'my mom' to her, and her eyes widened. She knows how tense a situation it has been between me and my mom.

"Seeley?" My mom sounded even more unsure this time. "I just thought…."

"Yeah, Mom," I replied. "I think you're right. We need to talk."

We agreed to meet at the diner for lunch, and I hung up. I just stood there for a minute.

"Booth?" Bones was looking at me worriedly. "Are you all right?"

I look at this amazing woman I'm sharing my life with-the woman currently holding our daughter in her arms. I sometimes find myself amazed that two people with such screwed up backgrounds managed to find each other, fall in love and start a family. And I realize Mom was right- we DO need to talk and I need to be able to let this go. To be the kind of man Bones and Christine deserve-and they deserve better than a bitter, angry guy.

"Yeah, Bones. I'm OK. I'm meeting my mom for lunch. We're going to talk."

"Do you want me to come with you? We could get Max to watch Christine, or she could come with us."

"I think I need to talk to alone first, Bones. I love you for offering, but I just think-I don't know-that it would be better if this first conversation I do by myself."

* * *

I'm sitting at the diner, staring out the window, wondering exactly what I'm going to say to Mom. I mean I know how I feel about things, but I'm not sure I know where to start to explain it to her.

But I need to figure it out, because she's walking in right now. She sees me and walks over and gives me an awkward hug.

"How are you Seeley? And Temperance and Christine?"

"We're all fine. How are you and Reggie?"

"We're both fine-he says 'Hi' by the way. I'm glad you came to the wedding and got to meet him and the kids. It meant a lot to both me and Reggie."

I can feel my jaw clench and I have to force myself to relax. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy, Mom."

Mom stares at me for a minute. "But you're still angry at me."

"Yeah, Mom, I guess I am."

"Seeley, I can only imagine how you feel-"

I take a deep breath. "No, Mom, I don't think you can. Not really."

"I'd hoped that you were OK with me getting remarried-you did come to the wedding-."

"Mom, it wasn't about the wedding. I'm fine with the remarried part. What I wasn't OK with was the 'oh, by the way, there's a second family I've been part of for a long time that you knew nothing about.' How did you _think _I would feel about that?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Seeley. Really I wasn't. I-"

We were interrupted by the waitress at this point who took our orders and left.

Mom started speaking again. "I just wanted to share some of my happiness with you. You're my son and I wanted to include you."

I shook my head. "You didn't include me in any part of _that_ family until you decided to get married. You can't think that's right or fair, Mom. You left me and Jared with Dad, and neither of us were included in your life until now."

"I feel badly about that, Seeley. And I did think about you every day. I swear I did." Mom looks practically near tears now.

I swallowed. "But you didn't get in touch after Jared and I grew up and were on our own. Even when, if you did contact us, there'd be no threat from Dad. Trust me, I get that you needed to get away from that bastard. I do. I suspected he might have ended killing all of us if we had stayed with him. But you _left us there_ with him Mom. You left us and went out and found another family. You can't expect me not to resent that, Mom. You just can't. It's like you just figured you'd waltz in and everything would magically turn into some fairy tale-you can merge your two families and everything would be fine. Did you tell Reggie and his kids about me and Jared?"

"Yes, Seeley, I did." Her voice was shaking. "I did-I let Reggie know pretty much right away about my kids and how proud I was of them. I told him everything, including why I couldn't go back."

"Well, good for you and Reggie," I said sarcastically.

She flinched. "I suppose I deserve that. But whatever else you might think about me, I never stopped loving you. You have to believe that."

I sighed. "Why do I have to believe that, Mom? The only reason that I can tell that you came back was to tell me you were getting married. Would you have come back at all if you hadn't?"

"I-I like to think I would Seeley." Her answer was quiet, tentative.

"But you don't know. You may never have known you had 2 grandkids. That doesn't bother you at all? Or would Reggie's kids have been better replacements for your own kids."

"Of course not!" Now _she's_ the one who sounds angry. "His kids were never 'replacements' as you call it for you and Jared. _Never_. I cried more than you will ever know, not being able to see you or your brother. I worried about you all the time. I was so glad to know you survived and turned out OK-"

I gave a short laugh. "OK? I killed people in the army, and I worry all the time about my temper being like Dad's. Jared was a drunk for a while until he got himself cleaned up. Neither of us was _OK_ , Mom. Not for a hell of a long time. We are now, thank God, but you have no idea how long it took us to get there, not to mention how much we screwed up before we got to _OK_."

"And you don't think it was the same for me, Seeley?" Mom's face had gone white-I had no idea if it was because she was upset or mad or what. "It took me a long time to recover too, you know. I wasn't in any shape to deal with much of anything. Well, Reggie helped me with that. And his kids did too. I never meant to make you resent me-I just thought, well, maybe I wasn't thinking. Maybe you're right Maybe I did hope for a fairy tale ending. But I meant what I said, too. I did want to share my happiness with you."

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "I think we maybe should have talked a lot more when you first showed up. And that's my fault. Maybe-maybe we should talk about that. I can't promise I won't be angry for a while, Mom. It _hurt. _You announced this whole other family and expected me to just be thrilled about it. Truth is, I resent it. You want me to be honest about it-well there it is I feel resentful and unworthy, like me and Jared weren't good enough. It's going to take some time to get past this. Can you understand that?"

Mom nodded slowly. "Yes, Seeley, I can understand that. But we can keep talking about this? Because I want to be in your life. Yours, Temperance's and Christine's."

"I'd like that too, Mom."

* * *

OK-I planned one chapter, but this one went longer than I planned, and I still haven't really touched on some stuff I wanted to. Plus, I believe it's going to take more than one conversation to fix things between them. So apparently, I've created a multi-chapter fic without meaning to! LOL Let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has any ideas of possible conversations between Booth and his mom, I'm all ears. I know what _I _would like Booth's mom to have said in the show, but maybe there's something you'd like her to explain.


	3. Comfort and Pie

_**A/N**_ **Ok-this story has officially taken on a life of its own. Not sure where it's going exactly, but I'm looking forward to finding out. Hopefully you guys are too. Couple of things-I will be including conversations with other characters as well (in part because of a prompt from KlingonGal8489 who wanted Jared included). Also, I am not including any cases-not sure I'm confident enough yet to write one, plus my focus is on Booth relationship with his mom.**

**To those of you who have reviewed, marked as favorite, or followed this story-I'm very grateful that this story strikes a chord with you. You have all been great to a newbie fanfiction writer.**

**As always, I don't own ****_Bones_**** or any characters in the show (still wished I owned Booth though….)**

* * *

After the talk with my mom, I ended up walking around for a while to clear my head. I wasn't sure I knew what to think about what she had told me. I still had a lot of questions, but before leaving the diner we agreed to have more talks. Right now I'm just a whole mess of emotions. I know Mom was upset by the way I talked to her, but I needed to tell her that stuff. At least today she seemed more accepting about the way I feel. It felt less like a justification from her today. Which is good. But I still felt angry, disappointed, frustrated-you name it.

My cell phone rang, startling me a little. I read the caller ID-Bones.

"Hey, Bones."

"Booth, is everything all right? You have been gone for quite some time."

I looked at my watch and realized I had been walking around for 2 hours after leaving the diner.

"I'm fine Bones. I just—I needed to think for a while."

"I understand. How was the conversation with your mother? Was it productive?"

Leave it to Bones to ask if an emotionally draining talk was 'productive'.

""I don't know if I would say 'productive' exactly. We both agreed we need to talk some more-I still have a lot of questions-and anger still. Bones, I don't know- I just feel…"

"Unsettled," Bones said softly.

"Good word choice there, Bones."

"I am brilliant after all, Booth." And there's my squint, I think to myself, smiling a little.

"Yeah, Bones, you are."

"However, I feel that I seem to be incapable of helping you deal with this Booth. I wish…"

I stopped her midpoint. "Hey, hey, Bones. You do help me. Every day. You're here, you listen to me vent, you'll distract me if I need it. We've talked about this. Your heart is larger than people, including you, give you credit for. I've seen it-I know. What's going on between me and my Mom-that's just going to take a lot more talk and a lot of time." I hesitated before adding the next sentence. "Like you and Max."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a second. "You're correct, Booth. In many ways the situations are similar. Both parents abandoned us and came back to insert themselves back in our lives."

"I wasn't trying to bring up bad memories for you, Bones. I just meant that you are maybe the only person who really can help me right now, because you've been through something similar."

"I will help as much as I can, Booth. You know that."

"I know Bones. Look, I'm heading home right now. I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

I disconnected the call and headed for home.

* * *

Opening the door, I called out, "Bones?" I went looking for her and found standing at the kitchen island-in front of a pie.

"Bones-you made PIE?" I just stared at her.

"You love pie, Booth. And I know today was difficult, and I just thought-Max had this recipe which was my mother's-I-this was ill-advised, wasn't it?"

Bones looked completely flustered-which was so not like her I had to walk over and give her a hug.

"This is one of the nicest things anybody's done for me Bones. And," I said, grinning at her, "you know exactly how much I love pie. What kind is it?"

"Apple," Bones said, relief etched on her face. "Your favorite."

"And you're not going to help me eat it are you?" I laughed at the expression on her face.

"I don't like my fruit cooked, Booth, you know that."

"Well I remember when you were pregnant, you dug into my pie pretty quickly…"

"Obviously your progeny was influencing my appetite. Which seemed completely unreasonable…"

I cut her off by kissing her.

And then the damn phone rang again.

"Booth," I barked into the phone.

"Chill, Seeley. That's how a Federal agent answers the phone? Do your bosses know that?"

Jared.

* * *

Okay-a shorter chapter this time-and a cliffhanger to boot. I already have some ideas on Booth dealing with Jared-but I thought that would be best in a chapter by itself-I suspect it will be a longer chapter. This chapter was a little fluffier (but a break from angst occasionally is OK, right?) Hopefully I wrote Brennan OK-I don't quite have her vocabulary! Lol.

I know-a coincidence that Booth will talk to Jared and his mom on the same day-or is it?

As to FaithinBones and guest who commented about Booth's mom and Pops-yes I plan to eventually cover that. Because that is one thing that has always bothered me once HH and Co announced that Booth's mom would appear on the show. That raised all kinds of questions for me-if she was still alive, why did Booth and his brother end up living with Pops?

Again, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	4. Jared's Two Cents

_**A/N**_**This is based on a prompt by KlingonGal8489, who wanted to see Jared's reaction. Not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind, but it's what my brain came up with.**

**Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen-this could be rough going for Booth, given the relationship and history between him and Jared.**

**Obviously-usual disclaimers-****_Bones_**** doesn't belong to me, etc. (I assume everyone here knows that already, but you know-safer to get it out there.)**

**Reading the comments and reviews (and thank you all for that!) I wasn't the only one who was unhappy with the way the situation with Booth's mom was handled on the show. Good to know.**

* * *

Great, I thought to myself. My Saturday is now officially shot all to hell. First my difficult conversation with my mom, now I have to deal with Jared. Moving to the living room, I parked myself on the couch.

"Yo, Seeley, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that. I was..sort of in the middle of something."

"Hey, if it's a bad time, I can call back."

"No, no it's fine. It's just been kind of a weird day."

"Everything OK?"

I've been debating what I should tell Jared from the moment I agreed to talk to mom about the past. It's a past that affects him, too-but we've never really talked about Mom leaving. Plus I don't actually know if Mom has contacted Jared-I would assume she would have invited him and Padme to the wedding, but I didn't see him there-and I have no idea what's going on in Mom's head. The original conversations we had when she returned, have played over and over in my head for a while, and I just don't know that I trust her to have told Jared everything-or maybe anything at all.

"Jared, have you heard from Mom at all lately?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the answer. "Yeah."

My hand tightens on the phone. "When?"

"The first time was a couple of months before she got married to the guy. Padme and I were in India, so we couldn't go. Haven't met the guy, but Mom said he was a really great guy."

"The FIRST Time-I'm assuming there was more than one time." Not a question-somehow I knew this was a certainty.

"Well, she sent me a postcard when she was on her honeymoon."

"And that's it?" I could see the next answer coming-but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.

"Seeley-"

"Mom called you after she and I talked."

"She was pretty upset and stressed out."

I gave a short laugh. "I bet."

"Meaning, what, Seeley?" He was starting to sound a little angry.

"It apparently doesn't occur to either one of you that I might have been upset, too? Did she tell you what we talked about, or did she vent about unfair I was being?"

"That's not what she said, man. And no, she didn't go into details about whatever the two of you said."

"I let out a long breath. "How much has she told you about her new family?"

"Not much-just the guy's name, he's nice-couple of kids."

"She didn't mention that she helped raise those kids while we were getting smacked around by Dad?"

"No," Jared responded quietly. "She just said she'd known him for a while-but if she was raising his kids I assume that she knew him longer than she implied. And why exactly are you giving me a hard time about this?"

"Look, I didn't mean to take this crap out on you, Jared. And Mom shouldn't have dragged you into it."

"She didn't drag me, Seeley. And OK maybe she should have been more forthcoming about details, but I don't get why this is huge issue for you."

I had no answer for him. All I could think was he was siding with HER about this. I don't understand. He lived in the same house I did-how could he NOT feel at least a little bad that while we lived with an abusive drunk, she was out getting this wonderful new life. Yes I have my own fantastic life now, but I had to deal with some very disturbing stuff to get there. And so did Jared. So how can he OK with this. Absolute anger swept over-for the second time today. I hate feeling this-I hate how remembering everything brings this…rage out. It's this feeling I'm trying to work through, and Jared's "it's not that big of a deal" attitude is pushing buttons.

"You don't know why this is important to me," I said slowly. "Really. You _did_ live in the same house I did, right? You did go through some of the same stuff I did? And the thought of Mom leaving us there while she took off and found some seemingly perfect family to raise doesn't bother you?"

"Ah, Saint Seeley. Holding everyone else to standards that almost no one can live up to. Doesn't it get old being on that pedestal. Or it must get old when people screw up and fall off that pedestal. Can't you ever cut anyone a break?"

"Don't lecture me about how I get to feel about this. I'm the one who took most of the hits when we lived with Dad. You know how often I took beatings that he meant for you? I told Mom I get why she left-and I do. But she left us in that house, Jared. Dad could have killed us for all she knew. Maybe I just feel she shouldn't get off easy on that-not when she had other kids she was taking care of. We were lucky only because Pops took us in. Do you know I told a shrink once that if it hadn't been for Pops I would have killed myself?"

"Jesus, Seeley." Jared's shocked voice penetrated the fog of rage I'd managed to build up. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I'm the big brother, remember? I'm supposed to protect you-not the other way around."

"And you always have, Seeley. I know I've never really thanked you for any of it. Hell, when I was drinking I didn't even appreciate it. Maybe I'd just taken it for granted after so many years. I just thought you'd be happier to have Mom in your life again. Me-I don't know. I think you were always closer to her anyway. We keep in touch, but I have to admit we've never really talked about anything much-at least nothing really important."

"Maybe it's time we both did. Look, I wasn't necessarily trying to give her a hard time. She approached me about talking about this stuff-I wasn't going to lie and tell her everything was fine. Because it isn't. At least not yet. I'm hoping eventually it will be fine, but I'm tired of putting a good face on this."

"I wasn't asking you to. You do enough of that."

"Hell, Jared-for a minute I thought we could have one conversation without arguing more than once. Can you for one time just come out with what you want to say? I've had a really horrible Saturday so far-I'd rather not add a major fight with you on top of everything else."

"I'm just saying you have a talent-and a hell of a lot of experience-in pretending everything's OK. But the 'white-knight' syndrome you have-it doesn't let people help you. God knows how Temperance manages. People aren't her thing."

"Bones does just fine helping me through everything-good or bad-that happens to me. Don't talk about her like that. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Look I didn't mean anything by that. I like Temperance-I do. And I know she's good for you. It's just her forte is science and facts, that's all."

I gave out a long exhale. "Sorry. It's been a really rough day. And I know you like Bones. It's just everything seems to be rubbing me the wrong way today."

"I get it, man. Look if I talk to Mom and she says anything, I'll butt out and tell her to talk to you, not me. Hey, Padme and I will be in DC next week for a few days-how about all of us get together for dinner or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll let Bones know. Call me when you're in town and tell Padme I said 'Hi'."

"I will. Take care of yourself, Seeley."

We disconnected, and I sat there staring blankly ahead for a minute. I just felt completely emotionally exhausted-it was too much. Too much all at once to deal with. Frankly if I had to deal with any other confrontations today, I'm going to totally lose it.

Suddenly a plate with a piece of pie and a fork appeared in front of me.

"You look like you could use this-or would you prefer alcohol?" Bones' quiet voice made me look up at her. She was frowning slightly so I gave her a small grin. Based on the fact that she was still frowning, it didn't seem to be a convincing one. Taking her hand I pulled her down next to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Bones. Really. Time, remember? And I absolutely want a taste of this pie." I took the fork and speared a bite. Pausing, I moved the fork in Bones' direction. "Come on, you know you want to try this. Just a bite…"

"Booth!" she said, laughing as she did her best to avoid the piece I aimed in her direction. "How many times have we talked about my not liking pie!"

Sitting there listening to Bones discuss cooked fruit, and pie being too sweet, I started to feel as if I could get through all of this turmoil.

Because the woman I loved understood, and would go through it with me.

* * *

I had intended to make the conversation with Jared more angry, but somehow my muse went this direction. (Although I suspect more Jared conversations will happen in the future, so you never know.) I think Jared would have matured since his first appearance on the show, where I seriously disliked him. But he got involved with someone grounded and stopped drinking, so I think it made his perspective clearer.

I have to say, though, I think he will always be something of a flake and a lightweight. That may come from having been protected for so many years-it means he didn't really have to face up to anything serious. I know during the "Hero in the Hold" he did what he had to save Booth, but notice he only did it after Brennan confronted him.

The show never referred to Booth's mom having contacted Jared, but I personally think she would have wanted both of her sons at her wedding. Even going by Booth's comment about her wanting the stamp of approval on her new life, I would think she'd want both of her kids to approve.

Ah, the things the show occasionally just leaves open...


	5. Mom and the Baby Duck

**_A/N_ I appreciate everyone who's read, followed, or reviewed this story. I was nervous about putting it out there, but you guys have been great. To people who have offered suggestions, I will try to use as many as possible-it just depends whether my brain and writing skills decide to cooperate! (And whether I feel as if I can make it fit in the story.)**

**There will be gaps in time-I'm obviously not going to go through Booth's WHOLE process of forgiveness day by day.**

**And, yet again-I don't own _Bones _or anything associated with it (although wishing never hurts right?)**

* * *

I was working on a stack of paperwork in my office, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up, and saw my mom. I had a sudden flashback of the last time she was in my office-then shook that off and stood up.

"Hey, Mom."

"Seeley. Is this a bad time? I should have called…."

"No, it's fine. Just catching up on paperwork, that's all. Kind of a never-ending battle in the FBI. Come on in."

She came in and sat down. I sat back down myself and took a good look at her. She seemed nervous and fidgety.

"Something wrong, Mom?"

"No, I-" she stopped. "Well, actually, yes. I know you talked to Jared."

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I did. Wasn't that what you were expecting?"

"I didn't expect him to call you about me, Seeley. I was just upset-"

I cut her off. "So you decided to have him play peacemaker by putting him in the middle. The irony of _that_-"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do. Really it wasn't. It really was as simple as being upset and I just wanted to know at least one of my children didn't hate me."

"Reggie's kids couldn't give you that?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth when I saw Mom look as if she were going to faint. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean-oh, hell. I don't hate you. I'm angry and disappointed. There's a difference."

"You don't hate me?" Mom responded in a small voice.

"No Mom. But I told you the last time we talked it would take time to get past this. One conversation is not going to do it. I have a lot of stuff to get through. And to be honest, I have a lot of questions that need to be answered. Questions _you_ need to answer."

"I know." She lowered her head and was looking at her hands in her lap. "I know that, Seeley. I just am a little afraid that you will hate me after you hear the answers."

"I doubt that, but frankly, even if that happens, Mom, I deserve to know."

She looked back up at me. "Yes, you do. I _do_ know that."

I leaned back in my chair. "This isn't the place for this conversation. Tell you what, come to the house for dinner tonight. I'll ask Bones and let you know. You can see Christine-and then we can talk more. I don't expect we'll get everything ironed out tonight either, but hopefully it will be progress."

"I-I'd like that. I've missed Christine. I've missed all of you." She got up to leave, but turned around when she reached the door. "I really am sorry if you feel I placed Jared in the middle of this, Seeley. I love you both and would never do that."

I nodded at her. I wasn't sure I wanted to go there. And as she left, I noticed someone had come up behind her.

Sweets.

And the only thing I can think when I see him is, "Damn it."

* * *

"Agent Booth," Sweets says in what I privately think of as his 'shrinky' voice as he enters. "Was that-?"

"No."

"It wasn't your mother?"

"Yes it was. No I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"No."

"I'd like to help-"

"No."

"Obviously there's a great deal of tension-"

"No."

"But the fact she's here and you obviously have been talking-"

"You can't help yourself, can you?"

Sweets blinked and looked confused for a minute. "Help myself-about what?"

"Sticking your nose in."

Now Sweets seemed hurt. "I was really only trying to help, Booth. I know that the situation with your mother has been tense."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I know you were trying to help, Sweets. Apparently I shouldn't talk to anyone after I talk to my mom-it seems I want to take everyone's head off."

"So you have been talking to her? For how long? Is it going well? I would be more than willing to-"

"Did we not just talk about sticking your nose in, Sweets? You're not going to analyze me and my mom. Partners therapy with Bones was one thing-somehow I doubt the FBI is going to like your handling an agent's issues with his mother by actually analyzing the mother." At Sweets' frown, I relented. "We've really only had one conversation-at least about anything significant."

"And?" Sweets prompted.

"Look, this was hard enough to talk about with her, Sweets."

"But it was important enough to discuss it, Booth. Important that you can find answers to the kind of issues that have affected your life and your relationship with others."

"So I have 'mommy issues' and my life is screwed up?"

"It's hardly that simplistic, Booth. I'm sure you know that. But you have to admit that the dysfunction and trauma of your childhood has affected you in various ways. We've discussed this."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and started fiddling with a pen on my desk. "She talked to Jared after she talked to me."

"Really." Sweets sits down and leans back. "And you know this because-"

"Jared called me-said mom was upset and I blew my top."

"Why?"

There was the question I knew Sweets was going to ask. Why should it bother me that mom involved Jared? Why had I taken my anger out on someone who hadn't contributed. It was hardly Jared's fault that I resented Mom-that was between the two of us. Although, I have no idea if Jared resents her or not. It didn't sound like it when I talked to him, but it's struck me several times that we don't have a lot of serious heart to heart talks-so how would I know?

"Honestly, Sweets, was still pretty angry about the conversation with Mom. And then it seemed-"

"Like she went crying to her other son behind your back." Now Sweets was obviously in full 'shrink' mode and focused on me.

"Yeah. And that bothered me."

"Why?"

"Is that the first thing they teach you at shrink school-keep asking 'why'?" Sweets glared at me and I relented. "I told Bones once that's what ours is ours-and I felt that this should have kept between us-until we decided when and if we brought anyone else in. Like Jared. I get that Jared probably need to work through his own stuff with Mom, but this first talk-this was sort of our first step towards working through everything and get to a place where it's not awkward or uncomfortable"

"You see it another betrayal of sorts. First the presentation of this unknown second family, then this."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, for what it's worth, Booth, I think the fact that you're working through these issues at all is very healthy and an excellent step." He hesitated. "And Dr. Brennan? Given her disdain for psychology-?"

"I grinned at him. "She's been fantastic with helping me. And I never refer to any psychology. See, that's your mistake when you talk to her-you know how she feels about that."

"Right," Sweets muttered. "A soft science. You'd think by know she'd appreciate my talents-"

"And maybe you should see a shrink about _that_. Meantime, " I said glancing at my watch, "gotta go pick Bones up for lunch."

"But, Booth-"

"No."

"I just-

"No.

"If-"

"No."

* * *

I go back and forth on Sweets. It took me a very long time after his 'experiment' to warm up to him at all. I was OK with him-then he dated Daisy (UGH) and moved in with B&B (and really-he uses their tub-what guest DOES that?) If you love Sweets-I apologize. That's just opinion of him.

I like to see Booth get frustrated and just cut him off. That's fun for me to watch. (Ok-I may be the tiniest bit evil, heh heh)

Also-I've tweaked this a little-corrected some minor stuff and actually named chapters. Nothing major in terms of plot, characters, etc.


	6. The Artist Is In

**_A/N_ To all you wonderful reviewers/readers-you're my inspiration to keep this thing going. Never saw myself as writing and posting a multi-chapter story - just shows you never know!**

**Yet again-I don't own _Bones_ or its characters (I wouldn't exactly need to be writing fanfiction if I did-as much as I've been enjoying writing this.)**

* * *

I walked into the lab and headed for Bones' office. Not seeing her there, I frowned. I hope she wasn't lost in the middle of a set of remains in Limbo. She tends to forget things-like eating-when she does that.

I headed for Angela's office-I figured if Bones wasn't with her, she'd know where she was.

I stuck my head in the door. "Hey Angela, Bones around?"

Angela looked up from-whatever she'd been doing on her computer. "Booth! Yeah-she's with Cam. They're going over some squintern performance reviews or something. They should be just about done. You here to take her to lunch?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Great! Great!" There was something a little off in Angela's voice and face, so I took a closer look at her.

"Something you'd like to get off your chest, Angela?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I'm an FBI agent, Angela. I'm pretty good at knowing when people are lying or hiding something."

She sighed. "Yeah, you would think I would know better, especially after all this time." She took a deep breath. "Is everything OK with you Booth?"

I froze for a second as it occurred to me-_she knew_.

Apparently she read something like that in my face because she blurted out, "It's not like you think. Hodgins and I were at this little art gallery I dragged him to on Saturday. We saw you walking around-you looked_-tense_ and wound-up. You didn't look like you would have wanted company, so we didn't bother you. I asked Brennan about it when she came in. Look she didn't give me specifics, OK? She mentioned some difficult conversations with family, especially your mom. She's worried, Booth. She's worried about you and about how she won't be able to help. You know how insecure she can be when it comes to the emotional stuff. I keep telling her she's better at it now than she thinks-especially when it comes to you, but-"

"You're her sounding board," I replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Something like that. You have to know, though, she never goes into too much detail about stuff between the two of you. She just explains that you're a private guy and she doesn't like to feel like she's violating anything, And I don't really want her to-although I kid her that an extra detail or two wouldn't hurt. It's just sometimes girls need the girl talks, you know. "

"And you're her best friend. I know Angela. We both trust you not to blab what she tells you to anyone-well except maybe Hodgins."

"Well, we _are_ married, Big Guy." She winked and I laughed. Sobering, she added. "But there are some things about what either of you tell me that I don't tell Hodgins, particularly if you ask. I hope you know that too."

"Yeah, I do. And we both appreciate it more than you know."

"Well you're both my friends, Booth. I may have started as Brennan's best friend, but believe me Hodgins and I consider both of you our friends now. So if you need another sounding board or two, you have it. Although we may have to pry Jack away from his bugs first…."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Or his experiments?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head "I'm not even sure that Michael Vincent and I are enough to pry him away from _those_. It's the mad scientist in him-I don't think he can help it."

"No, he probably can't." I shake my head, remembering some of Hodgins' more spectacular 'experiments.' "Has he blown up anything recently?"

"No, fortunately. He got a pretty big dressing down from Cam about the last one. He's kind of trying to keep a low profile for a while."

We shared a laugh for a minute-picturing Jack Hodgins in low profile mode.

I sighed. "My mom and I have been talking about the stuff that came up when she came back into my life. I assume Bones told you something about all that when it happened?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, she did. She was hoping that your mom being back would be good for everyone-you, her. When it didn't work out it hurt you-and that hurts her."

"I know. I don't like hurting her, even indirectly like that, but I know it does."

Angela stared at me for a minute. "So can I ask why these conversations are coming up now? Don't get me wrong, I think that getting it out can only help you, but I'm curious."

"Mom called and said we needed to talk. And I guess It occurred to me-watching Christine and Bones-that they needed a guy who wasn't going to hang on to anger for the rest of his life. And there's a part of me that's still pretty angry."

"For what it's worth, I don't blame you. She didn't handle the situation at all well, at least as much as I understood of it, so I think you're entitled to be angry. Does Sweets have anything to say about this?"

"He saw my mom at my office and we talked really briefly, but I just don't think I'm up to analysis from him on this just yet. It's a pretty new thing, so-"

"Got it."

And the thing is-Angela does get it. As much as I like Sweets, occasionally he pushes a little too hard which doesn't give a person much breathing room. And maybe that's the way to do it in therapy, but I'm not in therapy with him anymore. Angela seems to have an instinct for when to push something and when to back off. I think this is what makes her such a great friend in general, but especially to Bones. She'll call Bones out on some of her behavior, but she'll also reassure her when she needs it.

"Thanks for being a fantastic friend to her, Angela. To both of us."

She looks startled for a minute and then just beams at me. "Hey, that's what I'm here for. You think my only talents are computers, or what?"

We're both laughing when Bones' voice comes in from behind us. "Am I missing something?"

"No, Brennan," Angela turns her smile onto her friend. "The big guy here was just paying me a compliment."

"Well, I'm quite sure it was well deserved, whatever it was. Given your artistic talents as well the ability to-"

"And that's our cue for lunch. Talk to you later, Angela. Thanks for everything-and tell Hodgins thanks as well. As long as it isn't interrupting an experiment."

Bones frowned. "Dr. Hodgins has an experiment planned? Is Dr. Saroyan aware of this? Perhaps I should-"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Go to lunch, sweetie. Hodgins is not in the middle of an experiment. It was a conversation you had to be there for."

"I don't know what that means. "

I sighed. "I'll explain later, Bones."

* * *

Arriving at the diner, we sat and looked through the menus, although we've probably both memorized the thing by now.

I cleared my throat. "Bones?"

"Yes, Booth? "

I try to decide how to tell her, and then decide-it's Bones. Direct tends to work best. "My mom came by the office today. We talked for a little bit-"

"About her talking to Jared?" Her voice is quiet, and frankly a little cold. I suspect Bones feels something of the betrayal I felt about hearing about Mom talking to Jared about our conversation.

"Among other things. Here's the thing, Bones, I sort of suggested she have dinner at our place so she could see Christine, and then we could talk."

Now I can practically see the wheels spinning in Bones' head "You want me there for this conversation, correct?'

"Yeah. There are some hard questions I need to ask, and I just-I don't-"

"You believe that if I am there either I will give you the courage to ask it-or I might ask it myself."

"You can very direct." At the hurt look that passes across her face I hurry on, "But I think that's what I need here. You're better at that than I am."

"Perhaps." She thinks for a moment then nods. "But Booth, it is possible I might have questions of my own for her. Will that be acceptable?"

I slowly nodded. "We're sharing a life Bones, You're entitled to know questions to your answers as much as I am to mine."

After we'd been served our lunch, I dove into my food. I looked up and saw that Bones was pushing her food around the plate and staring at me.

"Something wrong there, Bones? Food not okay?"

"There is nothing wrong with the quality of the food, Booth. I-" She hesitated, looked down briefly, then looked back up at me. "I have done something I believe you might disapprove of, and you might become angry."

I put down my fork. "Okay, Bones, let's hear it."

She stared out the window for a minute, as if gathering her thoughts. "I told Angela that you were talking to you mother about the issues the two of you. I did not reference any actual conversations or topics, but I-"

I reached across the table and took her hand. "Bones, it's OK. I'm not mad. I sort of figured you might. Plus I know because she said something at the lab while I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you resented your mother calling Jared. I know you dislike having your private life being a topic of conversation-or worse, gossip. I did not think she would repeat it."

I shrugged. "Apparently she and Hodgins saw me when I walking around after talking to my mom. She was worried-that's why she asked you. I look at it this way-she's enough of a friend to both of us to want to help. That's a pretty amazing set of friends you have there, Bones."

She smiled at me. That _we_ have, Booth. They are ours now, not just mine."

"Ours."

We sat there smiling at each other for minute, reveling in the fact that after all the time, issues, obstacles, and heartache, this life was finally _ours._

* * *

To me the main difference between Brennan telling Angela and Booth's mom telling Jared is trust. Angela's been Brennan's best friend for years, and she's known Booth the entire length of the partnership. Booth's mom sort of magically appeared out of nowhere after decades and dropped a bombshell about a wedding and a second family. That's not the sort of thing that builds any kind of trust. Bottom line-Booth trusts Angela and her friendship with Brennan, he doesn't trust his mom, or Jared all that much-given their shaky history. At least that's my thinking on it.

As always reviews and suggestions are more than welcome.


	7. Dinner and an Inquisition

**_A/N._ This will probably be split into a couple of chapters (at least) -lot of ground to cover here. It will not touch on _everything_ I want his mom to explain-it will emotional stuff and I think Booth can or wants to handle only so much at a time. Yes he's a strong, tough guy, but we all have a breaking point, and I don't want to push him past that. That might do more harm than good. (NOT where I want go with this story.)**

**Once again-don't own _Bones_, etc.**

* * *

Bones was in the kitchen preparing dinner while I was pacing.

"Booth," Bones said. "Calm down. Everything will be fine. We are handling this together."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, try to stop pacing. I find that it is making me nervous as well."

I stopped. "Sorry. I just-"

"I know, Booth." She turned to look at me. "I know how much this means to you, and how difficult it will be. I have been in this situation. I understand how distressing it can be to confront a parent about unpleasant topics."

I walked over to her and hugged her. "You are one of the best things to ever happen to me Bones. Have I told you that lately?"

She blinked at looked up at my face. "I do not believe so. However it is a sentiment I feel about you as well."

I grinned at her. "Good to know. How's dinner coming along? It smells great."

Bones smiled at me. "It is my mac 'n' cheese."

"Nice. First pie, now mac 'n' cheese. You're spoiling me here."

She shakes her head. "You and your stomach, Booth. Why don't you get Christine ready-your mom should be here soon, and I'm going to finish this."

I picked up Christine from the high chair. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go get you all pretty for Grandma."

I was headed for the stairs when the doorbell rang. Bones and I looked at each other and I said, "I'll get it."

I opened the door.

"Hey, Mom, come on in."

* * *

Dinner itself was fine. Mom was focused on Christine, and conversation was about minor stuff-work, plans, etc. Trivial stuff. After dinner, while Bones and I did the dishes Mom played with Christine. When it was Christine's bedtime, she asked if she could put her to bed. I looked at Bones and she agreed Mom could help. They both went upstairs and I got out a bottle of wine and some glasses. This conversation, I suspected, needed some alcohol.

Both women came back downstairs and sat down. I offered them a drink, which they both accepted. I poured myself a Scotch and sat next to Bones on the couch. We all looked at each other, and there was suddenly an awkward silence.

My mom cleared her throat. "Thank you for inviting me Seeley."

I nodded. I was trying to decide how to approach the subjects we needed to talk about. I knew what I wanted answers about, but now that we sitting here face to face, I couldn't seem to find the words to ask the questions.

"Booth?" I looked up to see both Bones and my mom staring at me-with fairly identical concerned expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine, I just-I'm trying to figure out where to start this."

"Well, let me start." My mom leaned forward slightly. "I know that I've hurt you a lot Seeley. I would do anything to take back what I've said and done to you. I know you're angry and you probably don't believe that, but it's true. Obviously I didn't handle my coming back into your life very well. You told me at lunch that I expected a fairy tale ending, and you could be right about that. It wasn't realistic for me to throw everything at you at once and for you to simply accept it."

"That wasn't entirely your fault. When you showed up, I should have talked to you more and asked more questions. I get that."

Mom gave a slight smile. "It was nice to see each other, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I hear a 'but' in there."

I shook my head. "I get that we wouldn't necessarily go into our past right away-neither of us likes thinking or talking about it. But the wedding and a potential brother and sister-that's the future Mom. You couldn't have mentioned that? You were staying here. Sharing meals, playing with Christine. You mentioned Reggie, but nothing about marriage and his kids. Don't you think that's something you should have shared with me? I didn't need every detail of your life after you left, but that's not some minor detail, like your favorite food or your favorite brand of soap."

"No, no it's not. I suppose I was enjoying being a family, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Except you did Mom. When you threw it in my face about a family I knew nothing about, you did."

"I was hoping you would be happy for me-"

"Happy, right." I shook my head. "I should be happy that my mom seemed to toss her kids aside without a backward glance after leaving them with an abusive drunk, while she went out and found other kids to raise. Do you know how much like garbage that makes me feel? Like Jared and I weren't worth anything. How could we be-our own parents didn't want us?"

"I never felt like that about either of you, Seeley. Never."

"The thing is you told Reggie and his kids about us, but Jared and I don't find out about _them_ until right before you get married. You do see how this looks to me, right? You wanted me to give you away, but I have to tell you, that felt like you wanted absolution, Mom. Not what a son wants to feel like when his mom says she's getting remarried. It may have been a happy occasion for you, but it just felt like you wanted to completely move on from your old life and you wanted my permission to do that. And where would that have left the people in your old life? Just curious."

"I wanted to be involved in your lives-yours and Jared's."

"_Now_ you do." The blunt words came out without thinking.

Mom sucked in her breath sharply. "I always wanted that Seeley. But I couldn't come back. First because of your father-and quite frankly. It took me a long time to get myself together enough to be able to face you."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Mom, you know how many years I wasn't _together_? How much crap I've dealt with as a result of both you and Dad?"

"You seem to have a great life now, Seeley. We've both survived."

Bones suddenly spoke up. "I think you are underestimating the issues Booth has had to deal with to get to this point in his life. To simply dismiss that by saying everything is fine now does not help Booth deal with this situation between the two of you."

Mom's head jerked around to Bones. I think for a minute she had forgotten Bones was there. "Temperance, I appreciate that you love Seeley and want to help him, but I'm not sure you're in a position to understand-"

Bones cut her off. "I am actually in an ideal position to understand. I was abandoned by my parents and my brother when I was 15 and was placed in foster care. There were some very-_unpleasant_-experiences that occurred. My father and brother reappeared in my life a few years ago. I assure you, I understand every bit of what Booth is going through."

I had to hand it to Bones-that little speech made my mom completely speechless. She was staring at Bones like she had sprouted another head.

Bones, however seemed oblivious as she continued. "He has had to deal with his gambling addiction, his past as a sniper in the army-"

"Wait." This time it was my mom who cut Bones off. "Gambling, Seeley?"

Bones looked at me. "Should I not have mentioned that?"

I patted her arm. "No, it's fine, Bones. We agreed to be honest here, right?" I stared at my mom. "Yeah, Mom, gambling I've been through the program, but let's face it. The two kids you walked away from are addicts. I had gambling, Jared had drinking. We've got it under control now, but it's been a serious battle. But you wouldn't know that because you didn't contact us."

"Oh, God," Mom whispered.

My tone softened a little. "You said you weren't together so you couldn't come back. Jared and I were kids, Mom. You can't expect that you just leave us with dad and we'd end up these perfectly happy kids. You can't. We only survived because of Pops."

"No, I suppose not. So when I mentioned Reggie's kids, you saw that as further proof of my not caring about you or Jared."

"That's something you could have handled better-telling me about this whole other family."

Mom leaned back in her chair. "You're right. I could have-I _should_ have."

"Why didn't you?" Bones' voice this time. "I am-emotions are not my strength, but I would have thought a mother would appreciate how hurtful a second family might be if the first family had no idea. I cannot imagine my introducing another family to Christine at what was essentially the last minute. And in fact you didn't introduce Reggie's family, you simply announced their existence. You referred to them as Booth's brother and sister, but in fact he had never met them-had no idea of what they looked like or what kinds of people they were-other than you saying he would love them. You had no way to know that. You hoped he would love them, but you could not know that for sure."

Mom had gone pale. "I knew my kids as well as Reggie's."

"But you didn't-not really. You hadn't seen Booth in years-you yourself have acknowledged you don't know all of Booth's past that has made him the man he is today. I suspect there is a great deal about Booth that you don't really know-and perhaps it is true if you had both talked more when you first arrived, you could have better anticipated how your news would affect him. Booth should have asked for explanations, but when he said he didn't need them, perhaps you should have insisted, instead of maintaining a pretense that everything was fine."

I muttered ."That's letting her have it with both barrels, Bones."

She whispered back, "I don't know what that means."

* * *

Yes there's more conversation/angst to come. Like I said-hard to get everything in one chapter-these aren't easy, simple conversations to have.

I meant to have Brennan ask more questions, as opposed to jumping in and taking on Booth's mom, but I think at this point, his mom might still be in denial of the effect her words and actions have, and Brennan would have something to say about that. We've seen how protective B&B are of each other.


	8. Dinner and an Inquisition Part 2

**_A/N_ Based on reviews on the last chapter, a lot of people liked seeing "protective Brennan" come out and take on Booth's mom. Glad to know I'm not the only one who enjoyed that. (Can I just say I really liked venting out my frustrations with the episode in that last chapter?)**

**This is a continuation of the conversation from the last chapter. It's a _long_ one-you're warned. Sorry, but it's a pretty heavy conversation-takes longer than fluff.**

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews on the last chapter. They're very encouraging.**

**And, yet again, I don't own _Bones_, characters-any of it (unfortunately-sigh)**

* * *

Mom sat there at stared at both of us.

"What is it you want me to say to all of that, Seeley? Temperance?"

"The truth, Mom. That's what I want. Not what you think I want to hear."

Mom swallowed. "All right. But I have to know, do you agree with everything Temperance said?"

I looked at Mom, then Bones. "Yeah I do. Because she's right. You don't really know me , Mom. You didn't know about the gambling, you don't know many men I've killed as a sniper-hell when you showed up you didn't even know I had two kids. These aren't small details, Mom. All those things combined with the hell that was my childhood affected who I am now. There's no way it couldn't. I hope you never have to deal with those things, but even someone who never has should understand how much of a toll that takes. Bones and I have been partners and friends for a long time-way before we ever became romantically involved. We know things about each other that we've never told anyone else. She _knows _me Mom. Better than anyone else ever has-including my own parents."

Mom flinched at that. "And where do we go from here?"

Bones took a sip of wine and then leaned forward. "Perhaps you can begin by explaining why you did not feel the need to inform Booth about your impending marriage and your future stepchildren. I believe that has been foremost on Booth's mind as you have never given an adequate explanation for it. We could begin with that."

Mom looked at her. "And I'm assuming you will be asking questions as well?"

"Hey!" I glared at Mom. "Bones and I are involved. We share a life and child. Anything that affects one affects the other. I told her when I mentioned inviting you for dinner that I wanted her here. She said she may have questions-I told her to ask them. Besides," I shrugged and grinned at Bones. "I doubt either of us could stop her anyway."

"Perhaps," Bones replied, smiling a little. "I admit that I can be persistent when required."

Mom sighed. "All right. We'll start with that ."

I leaned back, and Bones leaned back as well and shifted closer to me. I put my arm around her. "Okay, here goes. You told me about Reggie-hell, Mom you told me in this house. There were no details-other than the piano player part. No mention of his kids, no mention of a marriage. I'm assuming you'd agreed to his proposal and were planning on the wedding when you came here."

"Yes." Mom's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "Yes we were planning on the wedding then."

"And you returned in order to include Booth." Bones' voice was in full 'squint' mode-gathering and processing facts-the facts she would need to make a decision.

"Yes. I had hoped my sons would want to be included. It-it was something good for me, and I wanted my sons to know I was finally happy. I should be faulted for that?"

"I don't fault you for the remarrying part, Mom. But his kids? You did tell me you told his kids about me and Jared, right?"

"Yes. I did. I didn't go into a lot of detail about why I couldn't go back, at least when they were younger. I could hardly announce to kids that my husband beat the crap out of me. They would never have understood that. I simply told them they were with their father but I still loved them very much."

"And yet you failed to mention your future stepchildren to Booth. I admit I don't see any sort of logic in that. Why was Reggies's family entitled to know about Jared and Booth, but Jared and Booth were not apparently deserving of the same consideration?" Now Bones' entire focus was on my mom-and she was looking at my mom like she looked at her bones in the lab. It's a little intimidating to have that look aimed in your direction-and apparently Mom thought so too, because she looked like she wanted to start squirming.

"I-," Mom paused, drank some wine and then started again. "You're right. I should have mentioned the whole situation earlier. I –I'm not proud of it. I've spent most of my life with things being so difficult. And I admit that now that things were easier-with Reggie, with his kids-I didn't want to rock the boat. Seeley." Now she looked directly at me. "Both of you are right. I didn't give you or your brother the same respect I gave Reggie's kids. I didn't handle it all the way I should have. I was a mess for a long time. Apparently in some ways I still am. I tend to want to avoid conflict-and I suppose I was scared that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. So I put off telling you-and made it worse."

Bones was frowning. "Did you consider at all that Booth would not be happy about this instant family you had established? He does place great importance on family, but this was a very different situation. It appears your announcement was based on your own happiness, rather than taking your sons' feelings into account. Perhaps it is because I have a daughter of my own now, but I do not believe it reasonable to sacrifice one child's happiness and well-being for selfish reasons."

"I don't consider escaping an abusive husband as selfish, Temperance." Mom's eyes narrowed at Bones, but Bones appeared oblivious.

"No, that is not the action I referred to. I meant getting involved in another family and not telling Booth."

"I wasn't entitled to be in another family?" Mom's voice started rising in anger, and I frankly was starting to feel as if I was at a tennis match. Back and forth-back and forth.

"I never said that. However, Booth had left his father's house many years ago-so had Jared. Neither even lived as the same state as their father. In fact Booth's father passed away some time ago. There was no reason for you not to have made contact with either of your sons before the time you actually did. You yourself have just said the only reason you came back was because you were getting married. _That_ is the selfish act. You had chances to reintroduce yourself into your sons' lives-and introduce them into your new life. You did not."

Mom's eyes had started to fill with tears. "I assumed-"

I jumped in. "You assumed, Mom, that this would be a Disney movie. You introduce your two families and everything would be fine. And there's another question-why wait until you were getting married to contact me or Jared? Bones is right. You waited 24 years. 24 _years_, Mom. Nothing-no phone calls, letters-nothing. This situation would have been a lot different if you had maintained some contact. Maybe I could have met Reggie, and his kids, at some time other than actually at the wedding. _At the_ _wedding_. It's like-here meet your new brother, meet your new sister. It's wrong, Mom. That's no way to be introduced to a new family. I knew nothing about them. And frankly after our argument at the park and the conversation in my office you didn't bother to try to tell me anything about them. So quite honestly, the way it feels to me is you're still treating Jared and me as if we're second best."

"I wanted you to give me away, Seeley. That's not second best."

"No, that's you wanting to say it's OK to me that you have this new life and you can move on. And the problem is I feel like Jared and I are who you're moving on _from_. Those are the kids you raised, Mom. So what are me and Jared? Rejects? People not worth meeting your new family? What?"

Mom looked shocked-I couldn't tell whether it was because of words or my tone. "Of course not, Seeley. You both are very important to me. I meant when I said I thought about you every day."

"As what, Mom?" The bitterness in my voice was obvious at this point, and I felt Bones slip her hand in mine. "As your husband's punching bag? As the kids you could walk away from and not contact again for over two decades? As reminders of how awful your life was? As kids who didn't deserve their mom to be in their lives? I'd really like to know how you thought of us every day, Mom. Because I have to tell you, based on the fact you found a new family and didn't contact your old one, it doesn't feel like you thought of us for more than a minute."

Mom buried her face in her hands and let out a long breath. When she looked up again, her face was white and her hands were shaking. "Every day, Seeley. I thought and cried about the both of you every damn day. I wondered whether I had done the right thing in leaving. But I couldn't protect the two of you, Seeley. I tried, God knows, but the beatings just got worse. I knew he'd kill me eventually. I _knew_ it. And I couldn't protect myself, let alone my kids. And if he killed me? What would have happened to both of you then? I guess I hoped that the frustrations he felt with me wouldn't be passed on to you. I know it's not reasonable, but I think I was beyond reason at that point. And I tried to keep tabs on you. I contacted some of my old friends in the neighborhood to ask about you. They lost track of you at some point-I assume that's when you went to live with Hank. They said your father disappeared-that's the last I heard."

Next to me, Bones shifted slightly. "Booth's father disappeared because Hank told him to leave."

I turned my head sharply in her direction. "What?"

She sighed. "Hank told me-the case where I first met him-remember?" At my nod, she continued. "He walked in and saw your father beating you. Hank told him to get out and not come back. That's when he took you in. Hank said he didn't know what else to do." She bit her lip. "He said that when the time was right I would tell you. Perhaps I should have brought the subject up before, but I-the time never seemed quite right I suppose. But as we appear to be bringing up topics related to your father, I believe that now is appropriate. Are you angry that I did not mention this before?"

I thought for a minute. I suppose I should be angry-God knows I have enough anger swirling around in me right now to go around. But really the only thing I'm thinking that two of the people I care about the most wanted to protect me. I've spent so many years protecting others, it's somewhat reassuring to know I don't have to carry every load by myself.

I shook my head. "I would have liked to know this before, but I'm not mad, Bones. And you're right, given what we're discussing right now, it is appropriate." I gave a small smile, and at first Bones smiled back, then she frowned.

"You're very tense, Booth. Perhaps it would be best to continue this discussion at another time. It will give each of you to consider what was said tonight."

My mom and I looked at each other. We both looked frazzled and worn out. "Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "I think that's probably best."

"There is one question I would like Marianne to consider. I do not expect an immediate answer, but I believe it deserves some serious thought and a considered response."

Mom and I looked at Bones warily. I knew that tone-it generally meant a real humdinger of a question-usually if she asked me something in that tone it took me several days to get around to answering it.

"Yes?" Mom's voice was cautious.

"I believe Booth deserves an explanation of precisely why you left him in that house with his father. Why not take them with you? Call the police? Call Hank-or even take the children to Hank's?"

* * *

OK-cliffhanger. Don't hate me. I figure that last question is a topic that needs a chapter of its own (Plus I'm still figuring exactly how I'm going to approach and write that one.). It's the main question I asked myself that I never got an answer to from the episode. Did that drive anyone else nuts? If Mom was alive, why were Booth and Jared living with Pops?

Jules (guest) offered the prompt about Brennan telling Booth about what Pops told her.

And yes, Pops will appear soon. For those of you looking out for him.


	9. Pops

**_A/N_ I hope I'm not disappointing everyone by not answering the question Brennan asked at the end of the previous chapter. (At least in this chapter.)Brennan said she wanted a considered response, so I'm giving her time. (Plus I'M still figuring out the answers I want to give….) I wanted to bring in Pops first, to get his perspective and some answers from him before tackling why Booth's mom didn't find some other way to handle leaving.**

**There will be a small wrap-up here about the previous chapter-mostly focusing on Booth's reaction to Brennan's question. Then-enter Hank.**

**As always- I don't own _Bones_. Depressing, but true.**

* * *

Bones and I had shown my mom out, and when the door closed, I leaned against it and exhaled slowly.

Bones stood there looking at me. "Did you get some of the answers you wanted, Booth? I know that you said that this would take multiple conversations and time, but I hope-"

"Yeah, I got some answers, Bones. But honestly, now I feel like I have new questions." I looked at her. "Why did you ask that last question, Bones? About why she didn't take us with her?"

Bones crossed her arms. "You did say I could ask her what I wanted. That was information I wanted to know."

"Bones." I sighed. "I'm just asking, OK?"

She walked over to me. I straightened up, and she put her arms around me and her head on my shoulder. "She left you in that hell, Booth. I have seen how much that has affected both you and Jared. I know that you don't talk about it much-that you don't like to think about it. But now part of your past is here and you _are _having to deal with it. You need to deal with _all _of it, Booth. I know that you admired your mother for many years, Booth. But she needs to face up to her own actions, as well as actions she did that affected you. And leaving you with an abusive alcoholic is one of those actions."

I just held Bones for a minute. I knew she was right-but this was something I had stopped thinking about for years. Why would Mom leave us behind? I had shut that behind some big door in my brain for years, but now that door was opening. And I wasn't completely sure I wanted to look behind it. I knew, though, that I needed to. Without facing it, this process was never going to work.

"You know what, Bones? We've got vacation coming up in a couple of weeks. I'm thinking instead of a fancy trip somewhere, we take a shorter trip-and I'd like to visit Pops."

Bones' head came up. "You think he may have some answers for you?"

"I don't know-but I think it's time I found out."

* * *

Bones, Christine, and I walked into the home where Pops lived and were promptly greeted by several choruses of "Oh what a sweet little girl", "such a nice family", and "aren't they just adorable" by several ladies in the entryway. Bones looked somewhat amused by the attention, while Christine was waving and smiling at a lady who was waving at her.

"Shrimp!" I turned, smiling, at the sound of Pops' voice.

"Hey, Pops." I hugged him. He smiled at me and then turned to Bones and Christine. 'I swear that little girl of yours get twice as pretty and twice as big every time I see her." He walked over to them, kissed Bones on the cheek and then tickled Christine. She laughed and started waving her arms around.

"Hank," Bones said. "it's very good to see you again."

"It's always nice to see you Temperance. And you look more beautiful, too."

"Ok, Pops. Enough flirting with my girl."

"Booth, that expression is-"

"Just let this one go, Bones."

Pops chuckled at us. "Yeah, some things definitely don't change at all." He turned to the ladies in the hall. "Ladies, this is my grandson Seeley, his girlfriend Temperance, and my great-granddaughter Christine."

Bones whispered to me "You know I dislike the term girlfriend, Booth. It implies an immaturity that does not adequately describe our relationship."

"Bones," I whispered back. "I don't think most of the residents would know exactly _how_ to describe our relationship. The term's just easier. I'm pretty sure we talked about this last time we were here."

Bones nodded with a sigh of resignation. "I suppose it is at least a recognizable label."

"Come on you two. Enough whispering. Let me show you guys off and then we'll grab some lunch."

"Will we meet some of your lady friends Hank?"

"Oh, God." I had visions of Brennan and Pops starting to talk about 'crocheting' and suddenly wanted to make a run for the door.

"You coming, Shrimp?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Pops. I'm coming."

* * *

We'd finished the tour and lunch (fortunately no 'crocheting' talk was involved) and were walking outside.

"So what's going on Shrimp? You said when you called that you had some stuff you wanted to know."

"Yeah, Pops. I've been talking to Mom."

Pops stopped walking and stared at me. "She came back." Not a question.

"Yeah. Got remarried a few months ago."

"Did she say where she'd been?"

I shrugged. "Here and there-singing mostly. Married her piano player."

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a winner."

"He's a nice enough guy, Pops."

"You've met him?"

I hesitated. "I met him at the wedding, actually."

Pops' mouth dropped open. He stared at me, then at Bones, then at me again. "Let me get this straight. You met your new stepfather _at… the… wedding_."

I let out a breath. "And his kids."

Pops grabbed my arm with one hand and Bones' with the other. "We need to sit down for this." He found an unused bench, and sat. He pointed to the spot next to him "Sit, Seeley."

"What am I, a golden retriever?" I smirked, but sat down at the glare he gave me. Bones stood and looked uncertain.

"Should I-"

"Please have a seat, Temperance. You've been through a lot with Seeley-I assume you're with him in this too."

I muttered under my breath, "I get told 'sit', she gets a polite invite."

Pops frowned. "She's a lady. You should always be polite to a lady. Now," he said, after Bones sat with Christine in her lap. "Explain. The whole situation. Don't leave anything out."

So I told him. About when she first came back and told me about her wedding, about the new family she'd been a mother to, about my reaction. About going to the wedding in spite of my reservations, and about the conversations we'd been having. Pops just sat and listened-not interrupting or questioning. Just listening. At the end of it, he leaned back and shook his head.

"Marianne was always a little- free-spirited, I guess, but that's pretty unbelievable, even for her. I can't believe-well. I don't blame you for your reaction, Shrimp. That's pretty tough to take. You said the two of you have been talking. Has she explained any of that?"

"Yeah, some."

Pops looked steadily at me. "But you're having trouble taking it in and accepting it."

I just nodded. "I always thought Mom loved me, but now I feel like all of the good stuff I remember is mixed up with all of this, and I don't know what's real and what isn't."

"Listen to me Seeley. Just because your mom didn't handle the situation right-and I don't believe she did-shouldn't taint everything good that did happen between the two of you."

"That is somewhat similar to what I told you after your father passed away, Booth." Bones voice was soft, cautious.

I took Bones' hand, and watched as Christine planted both of her hands on ours. "Right now I'm just so angry at her right now Pops. And I feel like I'm not sure what I can trust from her right now. So I'm hoping you have some answers that might help."

Pops put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what I have, but whatever kind of answers, information, anything that I do have, I'll tell you."

* * *

OK-splitting this up into another chapter. I didn't want to run everyone off with mammoth chapters every time I post. I just thought I'd get some fluff/humor in, since a majority of this stuff in this story is pretty intense. The next chapter will be Booth's questions and Pops' answers. That will decide what other questions Booth might have for his mom.

I promise I will get to the problem of why Booth's mom didn't take her kids with her. I'm getting a rough idea (yeah!) but I'm thinking about Booth working up to that. I'm not trying to leave people hanging, really I'm not, but I think it's a chapter that's going to take a lot of thought and attention.

For everyone that's followed, reviewed, marked as favorite—thank you once again. You guys have been great.


	10. Pops' Truth

**A/N As promised, continuation of previous chapter.**

**And as always-don't own _Bones_, but still dreaming about waking up one day to find that I do…..**

**To the readers/reviewers who are being patient about the question being answered about why Booth's mom didn't take her kids (or at least did something besides leave them there), thank you. This story has taken some turns I didn't expect because apparently my muse has decided to sometimes hijack my original writing ideas and plans-go figure. (evil little laugh goes off in my head…..and no I swear I'm not ACTUALLY hearing voices.) Anyway, it will come. I think it's going to be a few more chapters in, though, so bear with me.**

* * *

"Ok, Shrimp. Let's get this thing out there. What kinds of things do you want to know?"

I sighed. "Pops, I'm not even sure where to start."

He frowned. "Well, let's start with your last statement about not knowing what was real with your mom and what wasn't. Tell me what you remember that was good about you and your mom."

"I remember her teaching me to dance. I remember her singing to me and Jared. I remember her reading to us, taking us to the park. When dad was sober, we would do stuff together like ice skating, going to fairs and ball games."

"That stuff did happen, son. It was real. No matter what is going on between the two of you, those memories are real. I know you're angry, and regardless of how your mom handled this situation, but those things aren't made up. Don't throw all that out because of what's happening now."

"I'm trying, Pops."

He patted my arm. "You're a good man, Seeley. I know you're going through a hard time with this. Just remember some of the good memories instead on dwelling with the ugly stuff." He paused. "I know that you won't be able to forget the ugly stuff-you shouldn't. It's part of what made you who you were. But people and things are rarely all good or all bad-and God knows parents make tons of mistakes which they worry will screw up their kids."

My face tightened. "Mom said kids make their parents into gods, and that she wasn't a god."

Pops rolled his eyes. "Okay that analogy was over the top. But Shrimp, you did kind of put her on a pedestal for years-it's hard for a parent to stay there-especially when the kids grow up and see how flawed the parent is."

"So I should just say, Mom , it's OK-you're flawed so that makes everything OK?"

Bones interrupted. "I do not believe that is was Hank is saying. I do not believe either he or I suggest that you let her off the crook-"

"Hook, Bones. Let her off the _hook._"

She nodded and continued. "I think perhaps, because of the difficult and dangerous environment with your father, you have had a tendency to idealize your mother. While it is understandable, Hank is right that it is a standard that is impossible to live up to."

"So this is my fault."

"No. " Bones' voice was sharp, which made Christine look up at her. Bones softened her voice and stroked Christine's hair. "Of course not. It is simply that you have had a view of your mother that was unrealistic. Now that you are an adult, you can see her how she is. That is the way you need to approach this. Not as a hurt child, but as an adult who has survived a terrible experience."

I leaned back and let out a long breath. "I guess so."

"Shrimp." Pops stopped. I turned my head to look at him. "I didn't mean that you did anything wrong-hell, most kids see their parents that way." He sighed. "And the fact that my own son was a lousy father didn't help."

"Pops-"

He held up a hand. "No, he was. I know that."

Bones cut in. "I told him what you told me, Hank. About you being the one make his father leave."

Pops looked at her, then me. Then he stared straight ahead.

"Pops?" He turned his head to look at me again. "I'm not mad at you. I've always been grateful that you took me and Jared in and got us away from Dad. And I think it was better for us that he left. I know, though, that it had to have been hard on you to have to go through that because of him being your own son. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I've always felt I should have known before, done something different…"

"There wasn't anything different I think you could have done. As to knowing earlier-I'm pretty sure my parents would have done their best to keep that from you." I took a deep breath. "Which brings up another question I have. I get that dad would never have told you what was going on-he didn't want you to know-for you to be disappointed in him. But you got along with Mom, right? I mean, they'd been married for a while-did she ever talk to you about anything?"

Pops frowned. "Not really too much. She mostly talked about you and Jared. We'd talk about family history, tell stories, that kind of thing. Certainly nothing about-about what was going on." He turned his whole body towards me. "I would have done something sooner if I'd known, Seeley. Maybe before your mom left-maybe we could have done something together. I don't know. Why?"

I shrugged. "Bones asked my mom why she didn't do something about us when she left. Called the cops, or called you."

"I wish I knew. I would have liked to think she trusted us enough to do that, but the fact is the only one who can answer that is her. Believe me, if I knew it was going on, let alone it was bad enough to make her leave, I'd have been over there in a shot."

"You said you discussed family history. I have noticed that Booth demonstrates a great deal of loyalty to those he cares about-particularly family. Perhaps she felt that sort of loyalty might have been extended to your grandchildren but not necessarily to her." Bones glanced at Hank. And then bent her head to Christine, who was reaching for her necklace.

"I hope not." Pops was shaking his head. "Yes, family loyalty is important, but my son betrayed that loyalty by beating his family. I certainly don't think I treated her as if she were less important than anyone else in the family. She married my son, she gave birth to my grandkids. She deserved to be treated as important for that if nothing else. And I liked her. She was fun and liked to laugh. For a while at least, she made my son laugh. I guess my son's demons took over, and the laughter stopped. But I still would have liked to think that I didn't do anything to her to make her not contact me about you and Jared before leaving. I wish I could give you an answer to that, Shrimp. But I can't."

"Figures," I muttered. "can't have anything about this be easy."

"Did she ever contact you, Hank? After she left?" Bones' voice was thoughtful, as if considering some theory she was working on.

"Not me personally. I know she kept in contact with some people from the neighborhood." He turned to me. "You remember Mrs. Wisnoski?"

I thought for a second. "The one who made the great brownies, right?"

Pops nodded. "That's the one. Apparently your mom stayed in touch with her."

Bones was frowning. "And no one mentioned that? Ever?"

Pops looked at her. "I only found out about a year ago, when she passed away. Her daughter contacted me-apparently she still had letters your mom had written. Posted from a bunch of different places, so I guess Marianne moved around a lot. Anyway, seems like Mrs. Wisnoski would give details about you kids-sports, games-hell apparently even that you joined the FBI and Jared joined the Navy, as far as I can tell. And no," Pops held up his hand as I prepared to cut in. "I didn't know they were communicating. Her daughter only read a couple of the letters to figure out who they were from. My guess, your mom asked her not to tell. Since both Mrs. Wisnoski and her daughter knew how to get a hold of me, I have to assume they didn't tell because Marianne said not to. That's something, again, that only your mom can answer. I wouldn't have cut you guys off from your mom, Shrimp."

I cleared my throat. "I know you wouldn't. I guess I don't get that if she knew where we were and what we were doing, why she didn't contact us earlier."

Pops shrugged. "I wish I knew that too. Scared maybe? Afraid of disappointing you kids? I don't know." He placed his hand on my knee. "I'm afraid I didn't have the answers you wanted. I'm sorry."

"You've had some of them. Pops. It's just every time I get some answers, more questions pop up." I let out a deep breath and stood up. "I think maybe we'll wrap this up. It has been helpful, Pops. Tough, but helpful. I just need to think about all this crap."

Pops nodded. "Yeah I get that. So when are we heading back?"

I blinked. Bones and I looked at each other. "Uh, _we,_ Pops?"

"Yeah, you don't think I'm letting you deal with this on your own do you?"

* * *

So now Pops wants in. Could be interesting-Mom vs. Pops. Hmmmmm.

Personally I don't believe Booth's mom kept in contact with Pops. He would never have kept the kids from their mom. And when Pops made Booth's dad leave, if mom had been in the picture at all, why would that have not been an option? Pops made it sound like there wasn't a choice (besides maybe going in the system-which he was not going to let happen.) On the other hand. Mom just shows up in Booth's office-so SOMEHOW she managed to find him-this was the idea my poor brain came up with.

And Wisnoski is the last name of a friend-I borrowed it for the story.

Reviews and suggestions always welcome.


	11. Max Butts in (Again)

**A/N This is based on a guest prompt, who wanted to see Max's POV on this situation.**

**And again I don't own _Bones_-but all of you know that.**

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of our house and noticed the car in front of the house

"Bones," I said quietly.

"Hmmmm?" She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Oh, we're home. Good."

"Isn't that Max's car?"

She glanced at the car. "I believe so. We did ask him to make sure everything was in order while we were gone-I assume that is why he is here."

"I guess so-and we didn't expect to be back this early." I sighed. I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with Max Keenan after a road trip with a child and an elderly man. I was tired, and hungry, and just wanted to stretch out and nap. "You want to get Christine? I'll get the bags."

"I can help with that Shrimp, "came Pops' voice from the back.

"I got it Pops. Why don't you help Bones with Christine?"

"You sure?" I looked back at him and noticed he seemed kind of tired. I felt slightly guilty about that-but told myself that he had wanted to come.

"I'm sure. Maybe we can all get in a nap and have some grilled cheese sandwiches later."

Pops grinned at me. "Sounds good."

I grinned back. No matter how difficult this was going to be, it was always good to see Pops.

* * *

We walked into the house to the sounds of a ball game on TV.

"Max?" I called out.

Max's head popped up from the couch. "Booth, Tempe! I thought you weren't going to be back until later."

I muttered, "Which you thought meant you could drink my beer, I bet."

Max rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, no one said that was off limits." He turned to Bones. "How was the vacation Tempe?"

Bines looked briefly to me and then answered. "It was fine." She gestured to Pops. "I don't believe you've met Booth's grandfather. This is Hank Booth. Hank, this is my father Max Keenan."

The two men shook hands. "By the way, Booth, I've been doing what just what Tempe asked me to. Bringing in newspapers, mail-all that stuff. And I wrote down some messages." He shuffled thorough some slips of paper. "Angela and the bug guy-Hodgins. That's right. That kid shrink of yours, Sweets." He paused. "Your mom called, by the way. Hell, no offense, but I didn't even know you _had_ a mom."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten-so I wouldn't have to kill Max.

"Max," Bones' voice was crisp, stern. "That really isn't any of your business."

I felt Pops put his hand on my shoulder. "You Ok there, Shrimp?"

I nodded and let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Yeah, Pops. I'm fine. I just didn't expect-"

"I know, Booth." Bones had moved next to me and was looking up at me with concern.

Max's head was moving between all of us. "Ok, what the hells's going on?"

"Max-" A warning tone in Bones' voice now.

"No, Bones, it's fine." I stared hard at Max for a minute. "My mom, who abandoned me, came back into my life and announced she was getting married and I would have a new brother and sister. That's what going on."

Max let out a low whistle. "Woah." He hesitated for a minute. "So that has to be weird."

Suddenly I was tired of all of it. I was tired of pretending it was OK. I was tired of all the curiosity about my mom and me. I was tired of trying to get answers and find more questions.

"Booth," Bones said hesitantly. "perhaps you should get some rest. You're tired, you have been through a great deal of turmoil and I believe it would be beneficial for you to have a respite. If you like I can explain things to Max, or I can tell him to stay out of it."

I looked at her for a minute then reached out to hug her-Christine between the both of us. "You can tell him. I trust you not to go into more than is really necessary." I glared at Max. "We're family of sorts, which is the only reason you get that much. So take it or leave it Max."

Max nodded slowly. "I get it."

I turned around. "Come on Pops, I think it's nap time for all of us."

* * *

After we'd all had a chance to rest, eat-we spent the day just hanging out. Pops and Bones were playing with Christine, and Max and I were watching another game on TV.

During a commercial, Max leaned forward and muted the TV. "So Tempe told me what's going on with your mom. You doing OK?"

I shrugged.

Max frowned. "That doesn't tell me anything, Booth." He looked at me for a minute. "Maybe I can help, you know. I know we got off to a rocky start-"

"Like my arresting you," I murmured.

"Yeah, that." Max snorted "Of course you only managed that because I let you-"

"Is there a point to this Max?"

He rubbed his chin. "Look I don't know about your mom. But I know what it's like to have to leave your kids-maybe that perspective might help you in dealing with her. That's all I'm saying."

"How, Max? Look I get why had to leave your kids. I get why you ran. And Bones gets that-even when she was angry with you, she got that. And you didn't come back with a new ready-made family. Complete with kids. You didn't have that to throw in ones' face. So the situation isn't really the same."

"Not when it comes to that, no. But I bet have a good feeling what your mom might have been feeling. You find you hate yourself, you find yourself wondering what your kids are doing and what's happening to them-"

I cut him off. "My dad was a drunk who beat his wife and kids. My mom had to have a pretty good idea what was _happening_ to us. And she never contacted either of us until she came back to invite me to the wedding. According to Pops, she was keeping in touch with a neighbor, but she didn't contact him-and she sure as hell didn't maintain any contact with me or Jared."

Max ran his head through his hair. "And I understand why you'd be angry about that. Here's the thing, Booth. When you leave your kids, you worry all the time. And the more time that passes, the worse it gets. It's bad enough just leaving, but coming back becomes harder each day you're away. You figure your kids start to hate you-and they hate you more the longer you're gone. And maybe it's cowardly, but facing that anger becomes the most difficult thing you feel you will ever have to face. Why do you think I came back as a priest instead of myself? It gave me a chance to see Tempe-to know she was OK-without having to answer questions I wasn't ready to deal with. Plus," he shrugged. "I could protect my kids better that way."

"By killing the deputy director of the FBI. Yeah, Bones was proud of her father doing _that_."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Now who's off -topic here? The point is, your mom was probably scared to death about your reaction to her coming back after so many years. And the fact that she kept track of you at all shows some concern. If there weren't, she wouldn't have bothered. She wouldn't have cared if you were at her wedding or not. She wouldn't have cared if you got along with her stepkids."

My jaw tightened. "Did Bones mention how I actually met my new family at the wedding? We weren't even introduced until then." I took a swig of beer and continued. "I have to tell you, that didn't feel much like caring to me."

"No, no I can see how it wouldn't." There was a moment of silence between us. "I can't speak for all of your mom's actions, Booth. All I'm saying is that I can at least understand some of the emotions she'd probably been feeling about seeing you again. Just hear her out-just like you convinced Tempe she should do with me." I look startled for a second. Max smiled. "Don't think I don't know that you were the one who convinced her she should at least listen to me-let alone give me a second chance. And I'm grateful for that, believe me. And Tempe and I had to work through and talk about a lot, trust me. She doesn't trust easily, and I have to live with the fact that that's in large part my fault. Her mom and I did that by leaving. That's pretty heavy guilt to carry around. I suspect your mom has her own guilt to carry around-and no doubt that's affected the way she handled this."

I let my head fall onto the back of the couch. "I could probably have handled it if were just her coming back, or even her getting her married. But she said his kids wert the age they needed a mom, and the only thing I could think was 'so were me and Jared.' So they got a mom and we didn't. Hell they got _our_ mom and we didn't. And this wedding was obviously a done deal, so it's not like I even had the option of having an opinion on anything. No 'What do you think about my getting remarried', or 'would you like to meet the guy I want to marry', or hey-'there's a guy I'm serious about he has kids-would you like to meet them?' It's just-the whole thing just sucked. I felt like I was just a hanger-on in her life, and now this whole family was center stage. That's not a good feeling, Max."

"I wish I could give you some magic answer, Booth. But the truth is there isn't one. The good news is that it seems like you have a lot of people who want to help you. I assume that's why all the messages earlier?"

I nodded and realized Max was right. My 'people' were ready and willing to help, and I think it was time to use them.

* * *

I think Max would have a different perspective, being the one who did the abandoning as opposed to being the one abandoned. And as many issues as Booth and Max have, I do think Max would have recognized part of the reason that Brennan was willing to talk about her mom and the issues between the two of them was because Booth encouraged her to be willing to deal with her family stuff. (Compare how she talked to Max versus how she reacted to Russ coming back in her life, where she was pretty rigid and inflexible about recognizing Russ's own problems/feelings about their parents' leaving) That's my take anyway.

And I had people leaving messages because I think B&B would have mentioned visiting Pops, and why. The people who knew what was going on would have wanted to help, if only to call and see if Booth was OK. Love how strong the friendships have become on the show since the beginning.

As always reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome.

.


	12. Max Gets Shot Down

**A/N I was going to jump to other conversations, but based on reviews I received about the last chapter, I thought I might have some fun calling Max out on the differences between his situation and Marianne's.**

**And _still _ don't own _Bones…_**

* * *

Bones walked in, carrying Christine, and stopped when she saw me and Max. She frowned. "What's going on?"

I turned my head, and smiled at Christine, who was laughing and reaching in my direction. "Max was just offering his opinion on the situation with my mom."

Bones handed Christine to me and then turned to Max. "Please tell me you that you at least were less aggravating than you are when you usually offer advice."

"Hey!" Max actually looked like he wanted to pout. "I give some good advice."

Bones rolled her eyes. "Was his advice helpful?"

"Hard to say." I looked at Max who shook his head at me. "He gave me something else to think about, anyway."

"Oh?" Bones sat down and glanced at both of us before waving at Christine.

"I just told Booth what I think his mom might have been feeling after leaving, that's all."

Bones stiffened. Her face seemed to freeze for a minute and she looked coolly at Max. "Really."

Max and I both flinched-both at her face and the tone of her voice.

"Honey, I-"Max held out his hands. "I was trying to help Booth here."

"Bones," I said gently. "It's fine. We're just talking. I seem to be talking to everyone else. And Max does have a different perspective on this."

She nodded, and relaxed slightly. She took a deep breath and said, "I apologize. It's simply that it-"

"Brings up a past you don't want to keep bringing up. I get it." I reached for her hand, and she placed hers in mine.

"I thought we were past a lot of that, Tempe." This time Max's hurt didn't sound like it was an act. "We've talked about-"

"Yes we have. It doesn't mean that it still doesn't bring up bad memories from time to time. As Booth's past does for him. There have been times that I am not entirely sure you understand that. I told Booth that I am occasionally still angry, and I am."

"You know why I had to leave. God knows if there had been any other choice-"

"Logically I do know that. But that did not help me when Russ, left, or when I had to go into foster care." She paused. "But you are right. We have discussed this at length, and I do appreciate that you have made an effort to maintain our relationship, as well as giving me the time I needed to learn to trust you again. Booth has not had the time to do either with his mother."

Both of them looked at me, which made me nervous. I started tickling Christine to distract myself. I looked up and they were both still staring at me. "OK, now you two are just creeping me out."

Max shrugged. "Deal with it. So how long has your mom been back?"

"A few months."

"So where had she been?"

"Different places. She was singing-moved around some."

"And she came back-to invite you to her wedding."

I nodded.

"She hadn't contacted you before at all?"

I clenched my jaw and shook my head.

"And when did she tell you the guy she was marrying had kids?"

"When she invited me to the wedding and wanted me to give her away."

Max waited, and when he realized I wasn't going to say any more, he sighed. "You really are pissed, aren't you?"

I shifted and place Christine between Max and me. "I appreciate your point of view on this, but the situations aren't quite the same. You left to protect your kids. My mom left my brother and me in a dangerous situation. Not the same. I'll take your advice about hearing her out, and maybe her feelings are something like you say yours were, but I tell you, she's going to need a hell of an explanation."

Bones nodded. "I concur."

I looked at her. "Which is why you asked why she didn't take us with her-or talk to Hank."

"Back up a minute," Max waved his hands. "Tempe asked what?"

"She asked why mom couldn't have taken us with her, or called Hank-instead she left us in the house with Dad."

"Well, you don't know what her situation was-" his voice trailed off as he saw my expression. I could practically feel my face go blank.

"Booth," Bones whispered. "It's all right." Then she turned to her father. "Booth and I understand that you had justifiable reasons for leaving. I think that you could have avoided by that by not becoming criminals in the first place, but that is a subject for another discussion. You did the best you could to protect me and Russ. You wanted to make sure we were kept safe from very dangerous people. Booth's mother did not. She left him in a house with a dangerous, drunk, unstable man. Even if informing the police was not an option for her, certainly there must have been other family she could have gone to. Hank was the one who took them in-could she not have told him what was going on? Or taken the children to him if she could take them with her? There had to be other options other than what she chose. I believe Booth deserves an explanation for how and why that happened."

"Did I hear my name?"

Great. Just great.

"Okay, really quick-here are the ground rules," I muttered through gritted teeth. "No one mentions that Max was a criminal. Ever. Certainly not that he killed the deputy director of the FBI."

"You know," Max said conversationally, "I never was actually convicted of-"

"You mention that and I'll get out my gun and shoot you myself."

* * *

Shorter chapter this time. I just thought it would be nice for someone to point out to Max that the situations weren't the same. For those of you who have reviewed and pointed that out-I agree. It's just that I'm working on getting some resolution for Booth, so I thought getting a different perspective would help him. And since we didn't see a lot of those conversations between Brennan and Max, I thought it would be fun to point that out-in her direct, unsubtle way of course. Ha-ha. I like Max, but occasionally he would sometimes try to act like the past didn't exist-so a little reality check for him now and then can be a good thing.


	13. The Joy of Bugs

**A/N Thanks for all those still reading this (and probably wondering WHEN will she explain why Booth's mom did what she did?) I've actually started working on that chapter a little, but I there will be some other conversations and help first. I figure Booth (and I) both want to get other stuff cleared up and out of the way-as well as make sure he's in the right frame of mind to really listen to what she has to say. No, I don't plan to get in 100 chapters or something before we get there-I promise.**

**Also, I'm mentioning cases, but I'm not going into any detail. (Booth and Brennan _do_ work for a living, after all.) This isn't a case fic, but I want to get Booth to the lab to talk to certain people. And since we know how he feels about the lab, his love for Brennan notwithstanding….**

**I don't own _Bones_, but we all knew that.**

* * *

I walked into the lab-and discovered total pandemonium. I could hear Cam very close to shouting, and interns were scattered all over the place-it looked like they were all trying to hide.

I made my way to Bones office to see Angela, Hodgins, and Bones sitting on her couch.

"What the hell?" I gestured to the chaos outside. "I come here to get results-Angela said she had the facial reconstruction and Hodgins mentioned bugs with some name I can't pronounce to save my life and I walk into-into-"

"Yeah." Angela piped up. "Daisy decided to 'help' Hodgins with some bugs he was dealing with, and well-"

Hodgins exploded. "She dropped the damn container. After she decided to _had_ to ask Cam a question about her review. Right then. She placed it on the corner of the autopsy table-then apparently forgot that. I went to see Angela for a minute, heard screaming, then-" he shrugged. "As far as I can tell she was going to leave and ended up knocking off the container."

I coughed, trying not to laugh. "Uh, shouldn't you be-I don't know-picking them up or something?"

"That," Bones said, "is being relegated to Ms. Wick" She shook her head. "Ms. Wick can be an extremely capable scientist, but I fear that she is very often too prone to distractions. Really, she should have known better."

I agreed. "And the reason you three are hiding out here, is-?"

Angela pointed. "Would you be out there if you didn't have to be?"

"Good point. But at the risk of jeopardizing life and limb by facing either Cam or Daisy, I do need the info you guys called me about."

"Gotcha." Angela stood up. "We can hide in my office as well as here."

* * *

After Angela had gone through her reconstruction, and Hodgins had given me more information about where the victim had likely been before he died (and after I reminded him I needed the terms in English, thank you very much.), I called the office to have them check on the victim-whatever information they had, as soon as they had it. After I hung up, my phone rang.

"Booth."

"Seeley." My mom.

I let out a breath. "Mom." I could feel everyone else's eyes turn in my direction. "What's up?"

"I was hoping we could have lunch sometime this week. Talk a little more. I know you have some more questions. I can't promise I can answer Temperance's question right away. It's not something I've allowed myself to think about for years. But you must have other questions. And I will answer what I can-and hopefully in a way that makes sense to both of us."

"Let me think about it. Bones' question is important though. You have to realize that I'm probably not really going to be able to deal with this like I need to without that answer."

"I know," she whispered.

I sighed. "Look I can't really get into this now. Let me call you later and we can schedule lunch or something."

We said goodbye and disconnected. After putting the phone back in my pocket, I looked up to see the expressions of my friends-which included Cam, who had walked in.

"Your mom, Seeley?" Cam raised an eyebrow at me. "Based on what I've heard, things weren't going so well on that front."

"Yeah, well, we've been talking to try and fix that _Camille_."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I want details on this later. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I got it, believe me."

Cam turned to Bones. "I've already read Daisy the riot act, but she's your intern. I'd appreciate it if you talk to her as well. Since she practically idolizes you, I think it would mean more coming from you."

Bones nodded. "I believe you are correct. " Then she and Cam left-no doubt both going to tackle Daisy Wick. Which left me with Angela and Hodgins.

I turned and said, "Ok-ask what you're going to ask."

Hodgins lifted in hands in mock surrender. "Hey man, if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool."

I shook my head. "No it's fine. I know you guys are concerned. Max said you guys had called. Thanks, by the way."

Angela came over and put her hand on my arm. "We love all of you-Brennan, you, and Christine. We're worried about you that's all. I can only imagine how stressful this whole thing must be. We just wanted you to know you have friends to help you get through it."

"Yeah," Hodgins piped up. "I know when we first met and started working together, we didn't get along-"

"Yeah, being referred to as a government stooge will do that."

"-but I like to think we're friends now. You never gave up when Dr. B. and I were buried by the Gravedigger and God knows you were supportive during all my romantic pitfalls with Angela and proposing. So as a friend if you need anything-to talk, get drunk, whatever, I'm around."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the guys' solution to the world's problems, go get drunk."

"Hey, it either works, or at least makes the problem go away for a while. Nothing wrong with that." His smile faded. "Seriously, though, if you need an ear or just a place to hide out from the whole thing, just let me know. And I know, Ang," he said, turning to his wife., "that you want him to talk it all out. I agree, but you know sometimes a person just needs to shut up and listen to what's going on inside. All I'm saying."

"That's actually-very profound, babe." She beamed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey I have my moments."

"Yes you do."

"And," I interrupted, "if the two of you are going to make out, I'm leaving."

Hodgins turned back to me. "No, we'll wait on that."

"TMI, Hodgins. Definitely TMI."

Hodgins face suddenly got as serious as I had ever seen him. "All I'm trying to say-and probably saying badly-is that I wanted you to know you've got friends here that care about you. And not just because of Dr. B.-we care about _you_. We're on your side on this. I haven't heard your mom's side of much, but to me it doesn't really matter. You're my friend. She's not. And I've got your back on this, for whatever that's worth to you."

I studied Hodgins for a second. Remembering, for a minute, how antagonistic the two of us had been when we first met. Remembered his conspiracy theories, his complete disdain for me, my job, my military history. I remembered how, during the case with Charles Kent when we exhumed Kent's body, how Hodgins had said he was sorry. A small thing to most people, maybe, but given the history between the two of us, a major step forward-a sort of bridge. I remembered everything Bones had filled me in on when I had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. All of it leading to this point-to two completely different kinds of people becoming friends.

"It's worth a lot Hodgins. And I appreciate it. It's just going to take a lot of hard explanations and time. I'm just pretty pissed off at my mom for the moment. We've talked some, and everyone's been ready to offer advice, but until Mom is ready and willing to answer the hard questions, I don't know how much it's helping."

"Ang said you went to see your grandpa on part of your vacation. Did he have anything to tell you?"

"Some, but some of what he said raised more questions. He came back with me and Bones to try to help me get answers though. So we'll see."

"Hank came back with you?" Angela smiled. "You should bring him to the lab. I'd love to see him."

"Will there be any more loose bugs running around? Because I have to tell you-"

"No, no," Hodgins said. "I'll tell Cam to make sure Daisy stays away from anything in my office. And the other interns don't generally want to have anything to with the bugs. I don't know why. I mean they're fascinating-"

"Uh, Sweetie? Angela chimed in. "I love you, and to you they're fascinating, but most people just think they're gross. That's why they don't bother you about that stuff."

"Speaking of the bugs, Dr. Hodgins," Cam's voice broke in from the doorway. "Daisy has finished-collecting- all of them. I had her put the container back in your office. And then I sent her to Limbo. Hopefully she won't do any damage there."

"She's forbidden from going in my office right? I mean I could have-"

"I couldn't prevent from ever going in there. But she knows she better have a damn good reason for entering-and never without you there. That'll have to do."

"Fine." Hodgins scowled and headed for the door. "I'm just going to check-" He paused. "Sorry, man," he said, turning back to me. "if you need-"

"No problem, Bug-Boy. Go ahead and check on your 'friends' ."

"I did mean what I said earlier. About having your back. Also about getting drunk."

I laughed. "Good to know."

* * *

I love the Booth/Hodgins friendship-if only because it's one of the most unlikely. A by-the-book, straight arrow, former military man turned FBI agent, and the paranoid conspiracy theorist. I just had to fit Hodgins in. Also wanted to get Cam in as being aware of the situation. The two have been friends since before either one became involved with the Jeffersonian, so it would make sense for her to know-and want to help. A couple of chapters ago, I had Booth refer to 'his people'. This chapter is mostly to demonstrate that he has quite a few 'people' who want to help.

To anyone reading from other countries, or just doesn't know what TMI is-it _Too Much Information. _You know-for people who tell you stuff about their personal life they _really_ shouldn't.

For anyone who likes/loves Daisy, I'm sorry. I can't stand her. It's just my opinion, but I've actually known a couple people like her, and they (and her) just get under my skin.

And once again, reviews and suggestions are welcome. To the wonderful people who have reviewed or followed the story, I'm immensely grateful.


	14. Q & A (& Drinks)

**A/N Long angsty chapter-conversation with Mom. Enough said-you have been warned.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

I was sitting in a booth at the Founding Fathers when Bones hurried in the front door. Spying me, she made her way over and sat down.

"I apologize if I am late. I was finishing up some paperwork-" She stopped and looked. "You mother has not arrived yet."

"Nope, she hasn't. And you're not late. I was a little early." I looked around and then saw Mom coming in the front door. "Incoming," I said under my breath.

"What's incoming-?" Bones broke off as she saw my mom too. "Ah."

"Seeley." My mom stood awkwardly by the table.

I stood up. "Mom."

She looked at Bones. "Temperance. When Seeley agreed to meet me, I didn't realize you would be coming…" Her voice trailed off at Bones' and my expressions.

"Bones is with me on all of this. I get that she has made you uncomfortable with some of her questions, but I told you before, we're sharing a life. She has the right to know-and she thinks I have a right to know, even if it's a question I may not have thought of. If you're not OK with that, we're going to have a problem."

"No, it's not a problem," she answered quickly. "Just unexpected. It is good to see you Temperance. How have you been? And how's Christine?"

Bones' facial expression was closed and her voice a little cool as she replied, "We are both fine, Marianne."

Mom sat down and folded her hands together on the table. "Thank you for meeting me. _Both_ of you."

I nodded. "I thought this might be better than lunch. It tends to be a little more quiet and private."

"It's fine, Seeley. I only suggested lunch as a possibility. It wasn't something written in stone." She took a deep breath. "So should we continue with the small talk, or get straight to what's on your mind?"

I gave her a long stare and said, "Let's get some drinks and get to it, shall we?"

Bones nodded. "I think that would be best."

After we'd ordered and received our drinks, I leaned back a little. Bones and Mom were both looking at me-with Mom looking a little nervous.

"Ok-now that we've decided to jump right in, here's a question for you. It's about Reggie's kids."

Mom blinked. "I thought-"

"No, Mom, not why you didn't tell me about them. I want to know what you told them about me and Jared. You said you told them about the two of us, and they weren't old enough to get why you left. Well, at some point, they were old enough. I met them at the wedding, Mom. I didn't meet a couple of six year olds. They were old enough to get why you left Dad-why you left your kids. Didn't they ask questions? If you told them you had two other kids, didn't they wonder why we never saw each other?"

Mom sighed and looked down. "I never went into too many specifics with them when they were younger. I gave them updates as I got them-"

"Not what I'm asking, Mom." I gave her a hard look. "I want to know what you told Reggie and his kids about why you never contacted or saw your first family-in spite of the fact that you said you thought about us every day."

Her head jerked up. "I've told you several times that I _did_ think of you every day. It broke my heart every time I got news of how you and Jared were doing-it killed me to know that I wasn't there to see it. And yes, I would tell Reggie-and eventually his kids-whenever I heard anything about the two of you. I know you're angry but you don't get to tell me how I did or didn't feel."

"Yet you expected Booth to be happy for you when you returned to announce a marriage and a second family with no warning." Bones' voice was slightly sharp-I get the feeling she was still a little angry about Mom's reaction to her being here. "You didn't have a right to tell him how to feel about that situation, either."

Mom glared at Bones for a second, then let out a long breath. "Fine. It took me a long time to tell Reggie about what happened-I blamed myself for a long time, Seeley. I didn't rush right into trusting another man. It took a lot of talking, a lot of time before I could bring myself to tell about what happened during my marriage to your dad. When I could finally tell him about everything, I told him my biggest regret was leaving my kids. He encouraged me to talk about the both of you, you know. Wanted me to find out what was going on with you, even if I couldn't go back to your father."

"Which you did by writing . Pops told me. Again, though, still not answering the question."

Mom's face was white now. "You know I wrote her?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Mom. You kept track of us but didn't bother to actually contact us. So I know you knew about some of my life-school, joining the FBI, Jared's joining the Navy. But I'm asking again, what explanation did you give his kids about not seeing us-or meeting them? Or did none of you care?"

"Of course not. I told them that I traveled a lot and you both had a family back home that was taking care of you." She paused. "Regardless of what you think, I didn't go straight from leaving your father to raising another family. I spent a lot of time on the road-a lot of time trying to learn to be happy again. That wasn't anything that happened overnight."

Bones cut in. "But what did Reggie's children say about Booth and Jared? Booth is right-they must have had questions."

"When they were younger, I would tell them when I got a letter-sometimes I would read the letters to them-or at least the parts about you and Jared." She got a wistful look on her face. "They were always so excited to hear about you. They loved those letters-so did I."

"And when they were older? When they would have been old enough to understand the circumstances regarding your marriage?" Bones seemed to be in full-blown scientist mode now, probing and questioning the unknown to find out the truth. "It was decades before you reentered Booth's life. I cannot imagine that as Reggie's children grew older that a vague story would have sufficed as an explanation."

Mom's lips tightened a little. "No. Reggie and I talked about that a lot. When they would be ready to hear about what happened. Why I had to leave. When we finally agreed, we sat down together and discussed it."

"And their reaction?" Bones' eyes were fixed on my mom now.

"They were horrified about what happened. I told them about blaming myself, about how hard it was to leave Seeley and Jared. Why I couldn't go back, what happened that made me leave. All of it. And they said they understood." Her voice and face lit up. "They were absolutely wonderful. Reggie and I both told them we hoped that there would be a time we could all meet each other."

"Which didn't happen until right before you got married." My voice was bitter. "So this wonderful second family was supportive. Did you think the kids from your first marriage wouldn't be? And did you tell all of them why you never came back to even see us? Were we not good enough to be introduced to this perfect new family of yours?"

"That's not it, Seeley. It wasn't that none of them wanted to meet you. It's just that I needed to find the courage to face you again. I didn't know how you felt-how you would react. I'm not proud of the way I handled this. I suppose my getting married to Reggie gave me a reason to come back-to face my past and what I'd done to you. You have no idea how guilty I've felt for so many years. I've spent a lot of time over the years running away from that. Reggie helped me face it-made me realize that I needed to face down the past to be really happy."

Bones was frowning. "So are you saying that the only reason you wanted to include Booth in this new family you created was for the sake of your own happiness? Were Booth's feelings not a factor?"

Mom stared for a second, then a sad look passed across her face. "Of course I wanted Seeley's happiness. I thought sharing my happiness might make _him_ happy. And I know that the life the two of you have has been good for him. Am I not allowed to have the same thing?"

"No one's saying you aren't, Mom. But here's the thing. You told Reggie's kids everything you knew about us. All of you talked about meeting me and Jared. The only ones not actually included in that plan were me and Jared. Can you not see how wrong that is? His kids were entitled to know everything-we apparently weren't. Why not?"

Mom shook her head. "It took everything I had to face you when I did. I don't think I would have been brave enough to handle it earlier than I did."

Bones spoke up. "My father made the observation that the longer a parent is away from a child they left, the harder it may be to come back."

Mom leaned forward. "Yes! That's certainly true."

Bones continued, "Yet you did not contact Booth at an earlier point in time. Based on that reasoning, contacting him would have been easier. Plus it would have given you a chance to gradually introduce certain elements in your life such as Reggie and his children-thus making it less of a shock for Booth."

Mom leaned back a little, and looked back and forth between me and Bones. "I've already said that I know I didn't handle this well, Temperance. I'm not quite sure what else you want me to say." She looked straight at me now. "I know I've hurt you a lot, Seeley. Both in the past and now. I can't justify it. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it disappear, but I can't do that either. The best I can do right now is to keep talking-keep explaining to you why I did what I did. Fill you in on details about things have questions about. I'm hoping that will be enough-because I don't have anything else."

She turned back to Bones and frowned. "And why was your father talking about this? It's not as if this affects him."

"Max was discussing it because he knows how important Booth is to me. Plus I believe I had already mentioned that my father abandoned me years ago and recently came back into my life. I think he wanted to give a sense of perspective for Booth regarding this situation in order to help him work through this." Bones glanced at me, then back at my mom. "Booth told me once there is more than one kind of family. Max and Booth have certainly had some issues, but given Booth's and my relationship, that makes Max family of sorts to Booth."

"Mom," I cut in. "I'm talking to other people about this. People who care and want to help me get through this. Don't tell me you aren't talking to Reggie about this."

She sighed. "Yes I am." She paused. "I'm glad you have people who care enough to want to help. I think it says a lot about the man you've become. And I hope it does help, because I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine. As many of these conversations-and time-that you need for this to happen."

She turned to Bones. "And I apologize if I gave the impression I don't want you here. You're important to my son, the mother of one of my grandchildren-Seeley's right. You have the right to know the answers to your questions as well as his. I'm glad he has you." She stood up. "I should be heading back, and I'm sure you want to be there to put Christine to bed. I-we will keep talking, won't we Seeley?"

'Yeah Mom, I think we definitely should."

* * *

I think Marianne would have told Reggie's kids about Booth and Jared at some point, even if it wasn't right away. No one at the wedding at the end of the show looked confused like they were thinking "who is this?"

My personal opinion on Booth's mom-besides being somewhat selfish-is that she seems to want to take the easy way out. When she's talking to Booth in his office, she's talking about forgiving herself because she deserves to happy. When Booth doesn't respond to her at all, she says 'goodbye' and walks away. Not the actions of someone willing to face up to the harsh realities to what she's done, and not someone willing to fight to get the relationship to where she wants it. Relationships-meaningful ones, even with family-can be tricky and difficult, and often need a lot of work. To me, anyway, it didn't seem like she was willing to put in the work-instead she expected Booth to. Not the way it works.


	15. Let the Dominoes Fall

**And once again-in case it wasn't clear-I don't own _Bones._**

* * *

Bones and I walked in the front door and saw Pops and Max at the dinner table, playing dominoes.

"So who's winning?" I asked, putting my keys on the counter.

They both looked up, and answered at the same time, "I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Pops stood up. "So how did it go with your mom, Shrimp?"

I shrugged. "It went OK." I hesitated, then continued. "I just feel like she's still avoiding answering some stuff. I've tried to make it as clear as I can that I need to know everything, but-"

Pops patted my shoulder. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell you."

"Or doesn't want to tell you in front of me." I turned to see Bones standing there with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well, that's not an option, Bones. You were there when I told her that." I looked at Pops. "But I do think you should be there at some point. You must have your own questions."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Max coughed, drawing everyone's attention.

I sighed. "Let me guess. You have an opinion on this."

Max held up his hands. "Me? No, no. Just wanted to let you know Christine's down for the night and I'm out of here while you deal with family stuff. Want to walk me out?"

"What are you-twelve?" But I did walk him to the door.

He turned. "I wanted to tell you I also made sure your grandfather took his meds. Didn't want to say that in front of him-I know he's a proud guy."

"Thanks, Max. I appreciate you taking care of both of them."

He shrugged. "Christine's my grandkid, and I like your grandfather. He's a good guy."

I smiled. "Yeah he is. The best."

After Max said 'goodnight' and left, I walked back to see Bones and Pops sitting at the table-apparently ready to jump into a game of dominoes. I walked behind Bones and put my hands on her shoulders.

Pops looked up. "So now that my babysitter's gone, you want to tell me how it really went with your mom?"

I stared. "Um-"

Pops laughed. "What, you think I couldn't figure out part of the reason Max was here was to make sure I didn't wander off or forget to take my medicine?" He shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, son."

Bones reached across the table and took Pops' hand. "No one believes that you are, Hank. It is simply that we worry about you here alone, when we're working. At the retirement community you have someone to take care of these things. Booth and I just wanted to ensure that happened here. We thought Max might be the best choice." She stopped and turned her head towards me. "Perhaps it was not such a good idea-"

"Temperance." Pops' voice was gentle. "It's fine. I know I've given you some reason to worry in the past." He sighed. "It's just hard to get old and realize you can't do everything you used to. Not to mention I've always hated asking for help."

Bones gave me a sideways glance. "If it makes you feel better, Hank, Booth has the same problem when it comes to asking for help."

"Hey!"

"Well, you do, Booth."

"Says the queen of compartmentalization."

"I-"

Pops broke in. "You two are more fun than TV when you get going, but back to my original question about the talk with your mom."

I sat down and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to think anymore, Pops. Apparently she told Reggie and his kids about us, told them why she left. She said they all hoped we'd meet each other, but I still don't get why she couldn't have come forward sooner if that's what she really wanted. Like I said, I think she's kind of skipping past a lot of parts, and my gut says those are the parts I need to hear." I looked up. "I think we all need to face her. I can't work through this if she's not willing to meet me halfway on this. I don't want to be the only one feeling like I've been turned inside out after these conversations."

"You don't know that she isn't, Shrimp." Pops held up his hands as I started to say something. "Don't get me wrong. I can't justify what she did-both in the past and the fact that she doesn't want to open up to you now. I'm just saying you have no way to know what she says or does or feels at the end of your chats. And as for not telling you everything, parents tend not to necessarily tell their kids everything. Probably a holdover from when they were little and you wanted to protect from the world." He looked at me and I could have sworn I saw tears starting to form. "The way I wished I could have protected you and Jared."

"Hey, Pops." I took his hand. "That wasn't your fault. The way Dad was wasn't your fault. I don't know what it was that made him that way, but I know the kind of guy you are. You took me and Jared in-you didn't have to do that. You loved us, made sure were safe, taught us right from wrong-trust me. Whatever made Dad the kind of parent and husband he was, it had nothing to do with you."

"I agree, Hank," Bones said. "Booth is a wonderful man and father, and I believe he learned those sorts of behaviors from you. If you worry about what kind of parent you were, look to Booth. You raised him, and you know the kind of man he has become."

Pops smiled. "He is a wonderful man, isn't he?"

I flushed a little as both of them smiled at me. "Ok, now that we've all established how terrific I am, where do we go from here?"

Pops' face got serious. "You need to confront her about holding back. If you really think she is, and I trust your instincts-"

"His 'gut' has proved to be remarkably accurate, I must admit."

"-then you need to tell her that. Make her understand what's at stake here." He shook his head. "I guess I just don't understand her. Maybe I never really knew her. I don't know. I don't understand why she went about this whole thing the way she did. I don't understand how she could have told her future stepkids what was going on but not her kids. " Suddenly Pops looked tired. "I don't apparently understand anything about her anymore, and I don't like it."

Bones and I looked at each other, and then Bones said softly, "Why don't you go ahead and head off to bed, Hank. It's been a long day for all of us I expect. All of this has taken a toll on all of us and I believe there is still a long way to go before there will be any real resolution. There is no reason for us all to suffer physically as well as emotionally."

Pops grinned at me. "Well, she's certainly a prettier babysitter than Max, that's for sure."

I grinned back. "Amen to that."

He stood up. "All right, I'm off then. But Seeley," He gave me a long, serious look. "I want to be there next time you talk to her. I think you're right about her answering my questions, plus I figure a little extra emotional support couldn't hurt."

"You got it Pops."

* * *

After Pops had gone off to bed, Bones and I just sat at the table.

Bones stirred after a few minutes. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really feel that your mother has been less than forthcoming with you?"

I leaned back in my chair. "If I answer that saying I'm using my gut, will I get a scientific response on how there's no quantifiable evidence?"

She gave me a small smile. "In this instance, given that we are dealing with human emotions, which very often are not the least bit scientific, then no."

I was silent for a couple of seconds. "Yeah. I think she's glossing over some stuff. I don't know what-if I knew what, I could ask her specific questions. Hell, half the time I'm not sure what questions I want to ask."

"Perhaps if you talked to Sweets-"

I turned my head toward her. "You want me to talk to Sweets. You hate psychology-you think it's a soft science."

"I still do." She pressed her lips together for a minute. "However, I will admit that there have been some times when his insight has been useful, and he is a friend. I just think he might be able to help you in this particular instance. Plus," she sighed, "he is better at dealing with emotions and telling when people are lying or withholding information-he has proved that in interrogations."

I smiled at her. "You've come a long way in that department since we first met, Bones."

"I do have a very steep learning curve, Booth."

I laughed. "You do indeed. So," I leaned forward, "Dr. Steep-Learning-Curve, best two out of three in dominoes?"

* * *

This chapter and probably the next one or two following) will be building up to major confrontation with Booth's mom. Yes, I plan to include Brennan and Pops when they talk to her. (Woman has no idea what she's in for.) She has a lot to answer for, and I think it may take more of a group effort to make her realize how much damage she's done to Booth. Plus Booth has a tendency to be more conciliatory, while Brennan and Pops tend to be the type to tell it like it is-and I think Marianne needs a serious dose of reality into the little dream world she seems to have created for herself.

As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome. I actually have over 50 reviews now! (Ok, compared to some stories, that's not a lot, but considering when I first posted I wasn't sure anyone would want to read it, it's a big deal for me.) To all those who have reviewed, followed, or marked as favorite, I appreciate it more than you know. You have all been wonderful in supporting a new fanfiction writer!


	16. Here a Quack, There a Quack

**A/N The usual stuff-don't own _Bones_, etc.**

* * *

I had been pacing back and forth for a few minutes when the door opened.

"Agent Booth?" Sweets stuck his head out. "Is there a reason you're hanging around out here and not coming in?"

"I-" I cleared my throat and started again. "I was kind of hoping to talk to you-about my mom."

I could have sworn Sweets' eyes actually lit up. "Absolutely! Come on in."

As I passed him on the way into his office, I remarked, "You know you don't have to look so happy about my talking a painful situation, Sweets."

"I wasn't-" He stopped at my glare. "I wasn't happy that you're going through a difficult time, Booth. Just glad that you trust me enough to talk to me about it. That's all, I swear."

"Yeah I know." I sat down and Sweets parked himself across from me. "I just-this whole thing is getting to me more than I thought, I guess."

"So what's going on that's getting to you?"

I sighed. "I seems like every time I get some answers, it seems like more questions pop up. We've talked about why she didn't tell me when she got here about her new family she was marrying into, or anything about my new 'brother' and 'sister'. I asked her what she told Reggie and his kids about me and Jared."

"And?" Sweets looked at me intently. "Has she answered all of that?"

I leaned forward, my hands clasped together. "Oh she's answered. But it's been like pulling teeth, and I have a feeling there's a lot of stuff she hasn't said."

"What makes you think that?"

I snorted. "You know how often I've interrogated people, Sweets? Long before I met either you or Bones. You don't think I've learned how to tell when people are lying or hiding something? You think I can't recognize all those indicators that you and Bones like to talk about? I do this for a living."

"I grant you that." Sweets paused. "Couple of things. First, Dr. Brennan actually has talked about psychological indicators? That's-"

"Not the point, Sweets."

"Right, right. Well, try this. You just compared talking to your mother with an interrogation. Why is that?"

"Great. Stress the word usage."

"What words we use are important, Booth. You know that. Even if you didn't pick that up here when you were in therapy, you had to have seen it when you question people."

"Yeah." I stared into space for a minute, thinking. When I refocused, I noticed Sweets looking at me. "I guess I'm starting to feel like it's turning into an interrogation. It's like pulling teeth to get answers, I feel like she's holding back information, and she seems to be telling me what I want to hear."

"Similar to the people you question in your line of work."

I nodded. "I don't want to be interrogating my own mom, Sweets. But at this point, I'm not sure what else to feel about it." I stood up, walked over to the window, and stared out at the street. "She's the one who approached me about this, Sweets. She said she wanted to talk, she wanted to give me answers. But when she actually does, all it does is bring up things that raise more questions-questions apparently she doesn't want to answer. All that does is piss me off, Sweets." I smiled slightly "Not to mention how it makes Bones nuts to not get answers. You know how she is about finding the truth."

"Has Dr. Brennan been involved when you've talked to your mom?"

"I talked to her the first time alone, but after that, yeah."

"Do you believe that may have affected your mom's responses? Dr. Brennan can be somewhat-"

"Watch it, Sweets."

"-blunt in her approach."

I glared at him. "That's part of why I wanted her there. I told my mom we were sharing a life-Bones is entitled to know this stuff. Don't shrinks encourage communication between people in a relationship? Anyway, Mom hasn't really reacted all that well to Bones being there. I asked her if she was talking to Reggie and she said she was-so what's the problem? I know Bones has asked some uncomfortable questions, but-"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Does it really matter, Sweets?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think it might Booth. Look at the situation. You believe that your mother is keeping something from you-is that in response to your questions or Dr. Brennan's?"

I thought back for a minute. "It seems to mostly Bones' questions. Bones asked-" I stopped.

"She asked, Booth?" Sweets prompted.

"She asked why Mom left me and Jared with our dad. Why she didn't take us with her, or let someone know what was going on."

"Wow." Sweets leaned back in his chair. "Okay that was certainly direct and straight to the point. Did your mom answer that?"

"Not yet," I said slowly.

Sweets raised his eyebrows. "Really."

"Bones said she wanted a considered answer, so I was giving her time to consider how she wanted to reply to that." I sighed. "I was giving her another pass on that, wasn't I?" And damn it, she's taken advantage of that-again."

"OK, back up. What do you mean giving her a pass _again_?"

"When we argued-when she first told me about her second family, I told her I forgave her. That I'd given her a pass all those years she wasn't around."

"And now you feel as if she expects another pass about answering the question Dr. Brennan asked."

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I've tried to make it clear that I need to know the answers to my questions, but I can't get past this, Sweets, if she won't tell me. I'll just have a bunch of unanswered questions and a lot of anger. I don't want-" I shook my head.

"You don't want what?"

I hunched over. "I don't want to be my dad. I acted like him in my office the first time I saw my mom in there. I could practically feel myself turning into him. Bones and Christine deserve better than _that_ guy, Sweets. And if I can't work through what I'm feeling about my mom right now, I'm scared that's the guy they'll end up with."

"First, Booth, I don't believe that's who they'll end up with. Yes, your background has influenced who you are-but that's true in everyone's case-you, me, Dr. Brennan-everyone. Second, if you feel that strongly about it, you need to insist on the answers. If you have to, treat it like it is, in fact an interrogation. There you would press for answers-do the same thing here. Even if they are answers you don't like. You have a great support system here, Booth. Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan, me, your grandfather, your friends at the lab and the FBI. You aren't alone in handling this. Regardless of your mom's answers-or even whether she chooses to answer honestly or not-you have a bunch of people who, I promise you, don't believe that you will end up like your father."

"Aren't you the one who said I have this deep reservoir of rage, and wondered if I had it under control?"

Sweets sighed. "You do have that rage inside you Booth. I think it's not reasonable to pretend it isn't there. But I also think it's not nearly as close to the surface as it used to be. You're in a committed relationship with Dr. Brennan, you two have a child together, you've accepted and worked through your father's death-these are all things that help to eradicate the rage. Perhaps this conflict with your mother will help you get rid of a larger part of it."

I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not even sure I know what to ask her anymore, Sweets."

I heard the tap of his pen on his notepad. "So make a list. Consult your grandfather, Dr. Brennan-me if you need to-to figure out exactly what it is you want to know. I told you, if you have to treat it as an interrogation, do it. You usually have a general list of what you want to know when you face a suspect, right? Notes from a case file, whatever. Use that same procedure here."

I slowly lowered my head. "Treat my mom like a suspect."

Sweets gave an impatient wave. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying prepare for the next conversation like you would for a suspect. Create your own sort of 'case file' for that-notes, details she's seemed to have left out, and so on. You don't have to stick to the list when you talk to her, but at least it will give you a place to start. I assume Dr. Brennan plans to be there for that?"

"And Pops."

He looked surprised. "Hank, too? Well that's good. Use both of them to make your list-I'm sure, based on what you've said, that they have their own questions. Do you know if her new husband will be there at the next conversation?"

I looked startled. "I sort of doubt it, Sweets."

He shrugged. "Just trying to get a feel for the dynamic. Maybe you might suggest he join her at some point, but that's up to you."

"I'm trying to deal with the people I know now, Sweets. Throwing an unknown into the mix may be a little much for the time being." I paused. "But it's not a bad suggestion for a later date, though."

"Hey just because Dr. Brennan doesn't believe in psychology doesn't mean I'm not useful."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, the two of you just can't let this go, can you? And if you think I'm getting in the middle of _this_ argument, you need your own shrink." I stood up. "I appreciate your ideas on this."

"Anytime, Booth. But I did want to ask about Dr. Brennan mentioning psychological indicators-"

I held my hand up. "No way-not happening. You want to know, you ask her." I grinned as I imagined _that_ conversation/argument, and walked out.

* * *

Anyone else sort of looking forward to Marianne being subject to a Booth/Brennan interrogation? With Pops thrown in? Heh-heh. Hey, I get to take out my frustration with her that way, which I've discovered while writing this can be fun.


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N Still don't own Bones-everyone who reads these stories knows that, right?**

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning and I was sitting on the couch, a laptop and a glass of Scotch on the coffee table in front of me, and a notepad in my lap.

"Booth?" Bones' quiet question from the doorway. "Why are you down here and not in bed?"

I turned my head toward her. "Bones. Just couldn't sleep. You should head on back to bed. No reason both of us need to be awake at this hour."

She walked behind the couch and started massaging my shoulders. "I find that I do not sleep as well if you are not there with me." She hesitated. "I assume that you are having difficulty sleeping because of the situation with your mother. Perhaps if you, Hank and I had not spent hours on the lists Sweets suggested-"

"No. I think it was a good idea. It helped me organize my thoughts a little bit more. And I'm grateful to you and Pops for helping me with it. I guess it's just the thought of going into all this stuff and the details with her-" I stopped.

"I know, Booth."

I tipped my head back to look at her. I took her hand with one of mine and with other I patted the spot next to me "Come here."

She let go of my hand and went to the spot I'd indicated. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "So what are you doing? I thought we'd finished going over the questions you wanted asked."

"We did. I guess I'm just trying to get my ideas and questions in some sort of order. I-I guess I just thought that might help me when I actually talk to her, you know? Because I have to tell you Bones, I'm really nervous about this particular conversation."

"Because of what her answers might be."

"Yeah." I swallowed. "I want to know and don't want to know at the same time-does that make sense? I only-I need to know and she needs to tell me. It's just there's a part of me that knows this is going to be bad, and I feel like a kid who just wants to hide with the blankets over his head until it goes away."

I caught the look Bones gave me and smiled. "I don't mean literally, Bones. And I know I have to have this conversation-for all of us. She can't keep putting on blinders, and I can't either. Not if we want to have any real relationship. Or any relationship at all. I can't pretend that the way she handled coming back was OK. And if I want to be a better man than my dad, I have to let go of all this. Because there's a lot of anger at bitterness at her right now, Bones. A lot. The more I talk to her, the worse it seems to get. That's the opposite of what I wanted. So yeah, we have to clear the air."

Bones put a hand on my knee. "And if her answers aren't what you want? Or more hurtful than you expected?"

I sighed. "Then at least I have the truth to deal with. Whether that means I don't have any kind of relationship with her, or whatever. I just can't take the fact that she won't tell me everything-I need to why, and what it is she's holding back. We agreed to honest answers, but then she isn't willing to give me those-and those I have gotten I've had to practically drag out of her. God knows I don't like talking about my past, but we shared that past at some point. We should be able to talk about it. I should have been willing to talk about it when she came back. I-"

"Don't, Booth. Don't blame yourself for this. If she had really been willing to discuss it, she would have tried harder. If she has not been completely forthcoming in her answers, that is not your responsibility, it is hers. All you can do, Booth, is ask the questions now that you want the answers to, and insist on complete answers. Complete, _honest _answers. Then you can make whatever decision about moving forward that you need to."

"And you'll be there."

She frowned at me. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Booth. You know that. Hank will also be there for this conversation. And we will be more than willing to ask our own questions if you find that you can't think of what to say. However, I have confidence in you Booth. I know this is difficult, but you an excellent ability to question people. You can be very good at pressing an issue when necessary. You've listed the questions and explanations you want. You will have support there. " Bones twisted to face me and put her arms around my neck. "You will have people who love you there-people who support what you are trying to do. Remember that. Hank and I are on your side on this. Always. No matter what happens or what answers she has."

I found myself wondering, as I often do, how this I managed to find this terrific woman, a woman who trusted me enough after everything that had happened to her to allow her guard down enough to love me. Me, Seeley Booth-former ranger, former gambler, former sniper, and all-around screwed up guy.

"I love you Bones, and I'm glad you're with me on this. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

She smiled. "We're partners, remember? Watching each others' backs is what we do." She glanced at the stuff I had on the table. "So are you about done with-whatever you were doing here? Because it's very late, and you need your rest."

"Yeah, I'm done. I guess I was just getting my ducks in a row for when I talk to mom."

Bones' eyes lit up "I know what that means now-do I get to be a duck this time?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Bones, you're definitely a duck this time."

* * *

Short chapter this time-mostly wanted to emphasize Booth and Brennan supporting each other.

I'm assuming the people who read Bones fanfiction have watched the show and understand the duck reference-if not, watch the pilot where Brennan blackmails Booth.

The title of this chapter says it all-next up we have talk with Mom. I've been updating pretty regularly, but it may take longer for those chapters to come. It's pretty intense stuff-LOT of issues/questions to touch on. Bear with me-I want to get those chapters right-for myself, but also the wonderful people who are reading this story. You guys have been great, and deserve the best.


	18. And Let the Grilling Begin

**A/N Very, very nervous about posting these chapters. Since we got no explanation on the show for why Booth's mom did what she did, this is stuff I had to come up with out of thin air, Hopefully this fulfills people's expectations. I'd appreciate reviews on this-nice to know if I'm getting it right or not.**

**This confrontation will probably take several chapters. There's a fair amount of ground to cover-all sorts of questions and issues raised by the episode. And I suspect they will be long chapters-just saying.**

**First –usual stuff. Don't own _Bones_, etc.**

**And now, brace yourselves for impact, folks-here we go.**

* * *

I was standing in the doorway watching Bones pack Christine's bag . "You sure Hodgins and Angela are OK with watching Christine overnight, Bones?"

Bones looked up. "Of course they are. You were the one who asked them, so you know they were agreeable to the suggestion. And both of them agreed that talking to your mother without the distraction of a child was best." She paused. "They want to help, Booth-this was a way for them to do that."

At the sound of the doorbell, Bones looked around. "I believe I have everything she will need, and that should be them now. Why don't you get the door, and I will get Christine."

I nodded and headed downstairs. I opened the door to Hodgins and Angela. "Hey guys. Bones is getting Christine and her stuff." I hesitated. "And in case I haven't already said it, I appreciate this a lot."

"No problem, man," Hodgins said with a wave. "And hey, I brought you something."

He held out a bag. I peered inside and then looked back up at him, grinning. "Scotch, Hodgins?"

Angela rolled her eyes but patted Hodgins' arm. "He sort of thought alcohol might come in handy."

"Hey, I offered to go out and get drunk with Booth, this is the next best thing!"

Angela sighed. "Just so you know, despite that little comment, Christine will be fine." She glared at her husband for a second. "Right, Babe?"

Hodgins opened his mouth, took a good look at Angela's face, closed it and nodded.

"And there she is!" Angela's face lit up. She walked over to Brennan and took Christine. "Hodgins, grab the bag will you?" Angle glanced back and forth between me and Bones. "So, we'll plan on having her back here by 10 tomorrow morning. If for some reason you need more time, just call us."

She hugged Boones, and then walked over to me. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Good luck, big guy."

"Thanks Angela."

* * *

"Booth, you're pacing again. That won't make your mother arrive any sooner."

I stopped and ran my hand through my hair. "I know, Bones. I-"

She sighed, walked in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "You have the lists we went over. Hank and I are here. You're ready. I know this will be difficult-" She stopped at the sound of the doorbell and the knock on the door.

I took a deep breath. "I got this-you go into the living room with Hank."

She did, and I turned to open the door. "Hey, Mom. Come on in."

We both walked into the living room. I sat next to Bones on the couch and Mom and Pops were across from us.

Mom put her purse on the floor, smoothed her skirt, and let out a long breath. "You had more questions, you said on the phone."

I gave a sideways glance at Bones and then picked up the notepad off the table. I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah, Mom, I do."

She frowned at the notepad. "And you're taking notes?"

"These are Booth's notes for himself, Marianne, although I encouraged him to take notes if he felt it was necessary." Bones was looking intently at my mom.

She stared. "I'm being questioned like a suspect in a robbery by my own son?"

I leaned forward. "No, Mom. But you haven't been willing to answer a lot of stuff. This list was to clarify exactly what I think I need to know. This is what I do when I investigate, Mom. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but notes help me stay on point."

"Marianne," Pops gravelly voice cut in. "This is Booth's show. It's his life that was most affected by your leaving. Let him handle this the way he needs to. "

Mom pressed her lips together and nodded.

I leaned back again. "The first thing I want from you is a rough timeline. I don't need a play by play of every venue you played for twenty years, but the highlights." I paused. "Starting from when you left."

"What is it you want to know about that, Seeley?"

"About when you left? Everything. Where did you go, what did you plan on doing, what kind of plans you might have had about your kids. And I need for you to be upfront about this. You've said you want me in your life, but I can't do that if it's just on your terms-the terms where we pretend everything is fine and that you didn't screw up how you handled this."

Mom sucked in a breath. "I'm not trying to _pretend_ anything, Seeley."

"Really, Mom? Because so far it seems like I'm the one having to do everything here. I'm not sure if you thought you could give me vague answers and I'd be fine with that-because I have to tell you, if that's what you thought, then you're underestimating how angry I am about all this.

Mom sighed. "I admit I underestimated your reaction to my coming back and announcing my marriage the way I did-"

Bones' voice broke in. "And Reggie's children-Booth's 'brother and sister' as you put it."

I held up my hand. "We'll cover that later-_again_. Right now, Mom - that timeline." I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest. "Starting with your leaving. Don't leave anything out this time."

Mom lowered her head so that she was staring at her hands in her lap. "I-I'm not even sure where to start."

Pops shifted slightly. "Start with the decision to leave, Marianne."

Mom looked back up at me. "As I said before, after your father threw me down the stairs, I knew I had to leave-that I probably wouldn't survive another fall like that. I was panicked, all right? All I could think was if your father found out, he wouldn't let me leave. I had called the police before, but nothing really happened." She spread her hands out in front of her. "You have to understand, Seeley. It's not like today, where domestic violence meant automatic arrest. Hell, half the time it wasn't taken seriously by the cops. I had very little money and just the stuff I could manage to take from the house. I called a friend of mine-we used to dance together. I told her what had happened. She sent a little money, a plane ticket, and an address in California. I used it and got the hell out. Am I proud that I couldn't take you and Jared? Of course not. But I could barely take care of myself, Seeley, let alone two kids."

"But surely you must have had some idea of what would happen to your children? Did you not have some sort of plan for finding a way to removing them from the household?"

"Hell, Marianne, " Pops' was staring at my mom now. "You could've called me. Maybe we didn't have a lot of money, but we could have figured something out. I understand leaving my son-" He held up his hand when it looked like Mom would interrupt, "-but even if you thought I wouldn't have taken you in, you can't have thought I would have wanted Seeley and Jared there."

"All I could think about was getting out. And I knew your son would kill me if I took the boys." She shook her head. "I know it makes no sense, and yes he hit them, but they were _his_ sons. Not ours, _his_. Always _his_. And I know you loved the boys, Hank, but it was your son I was running from. I had no idea if your loyalty was to him or me. I thought you might have called him to tell him where I was-something."

"My loyalty was to those two boys, Marianne." Pops was starting to look angry. "No matter how you felt about my son-or even about me-you should have recognized that much."

She fell back against the back of the love seat. "I suppose I should have. But the only thing that crossed my mind was you raised him-and you know what they say about blood being thicker than water."

"So you think it's my fault he beat his family. Don't you think I wondered about that for years? What his mother and I did to make him like that? Was it 'Nam? Was he just like that?" Pops voice broke off.

Mom turned slightly towards him. "I don't believe it was anything you did, Hank. Maybe it was Vietnam, I don't know. I just know I couldn't live with it any longer."

I jumped in. "But it was OK for your kids to keep living with it."

"Of course not." Mom's voice was sharp, angry. "I never thought that."

"But you never came back for your children." Bones voice was thoughtful, considering-like she was analyzing a piece of evidence for answers.

"I stayed in touch with people from the neighborhood. They said you seemed fine-"

I snorted. "Yeah, like people thought you were fine."

Mom opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again. "I just thought-"

Bones voice was cold. "You thought you were fine, so there was no more reason to worry about your children."

"No!" My mom practically yelled that. "I was trying to earn money to be able to support them, plus get myself together enough to be able to emotionally support them. Trust me, it took quite a few years before that happened."

"So, " I said slowly, "when Mrs. Wisnoski wrote and said we were with Hank, why not come back then? Dad was gone-out of our lives." I saw her hesitate. "You didn't trust Hank, not even then. He cared enough about _your kids_ to get us out of that hellhole and raise us, and even then you didn't trust him." I let out a long breath and leaned my head against the back of the couch so I was staring at the ceiling.

"Why, Marianne? Was there something I said or did to make you not trust me to do the right thing for those boys? For you? You're the mother of my grandkids. You were important. I'm sorry if you didn't see it that way but you were. And I know you damn well know how I felt about those kids. You should have trusted that, if you didn't trust anything else."

Mom blinked away tears. "I suppose I should have-but frankly at the time I didn't trust any adult male with the last name Booth. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I can't change how I was feeling."

"So you kept in touch with a neighbor, but didn't have any direct contact. It didn't occur to you that Jared and I might have wanted to hear from our mother? Even if you couldn't come back, was there some reason you couldn't contact us? Besides not trusting Hank, which you obviously didn't."

"How? You were living with him-"

Bones interrupted. "This neighbor you remained in touch with. She had Hank's address, I assume? Hank said her daughter contacted him after her mother passed away. Or if you yourself visited you must have had Hank's address yourself. Why not write Booth and Jared directly? I would not have thought that would have been difficult."

"I moved around a lot-"

"So your career was more important than your children." Bones was pretty close to sneering now. "My career has been of primary importance for most of my life, Marianne. But once I had Christine, I discovered that she became my main focus. My career is important, but Christine and Booth, as my family, are more so."

I turned my head to look at the love of my life. "That's actually-very sweet, Bones."

She shrugged. "It is true, Booth." She turned back to Mom, who looked a little shell-shocked. "When you were visiting after you first arrived, you said that you knew Booth would be strong. He is strong-but he is strong because of the events that he has survived. Events you contributed to, whether that was what you intended or not."

Mom looked back and forth between me and Bones, swallowed, then whispered, "I know. I suppose I was hoping Seeley would be able to forgive me for that."

Bones sat straight up. "Without any explanation from you? Surely that was expecting more of Booth than you had a right to expect-possibly more than you deserve."

"Bones!" I hissed through my teeth.

"What? She reenters your life with no explanations, calmly announces a marriage and second family and expects instant reconciliation without any discernible effort on her part. I meant what I told you about forgiveness outside the diner, but Booth, surely you should not be the only one who needs to make an effort at it. At least Max was willing to put forth some effort into mending our relationship."

I sighed. This was going to be one _really_ long night.

* * *

I'll pick this up in next chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters the confrontation will be yet, depends on what question/explanations/answers I think of. I'm thinking at least 3-but it could be more.

Some info about domestic violence (including domestic violence in Philadelphia, which is where Booth is from.) It wasn't really called domestic violence until the 70's and while it started to become more important in the 70's and 80's, it wasn't until the 90's that any real action was put in place. The Violence Against Women Act (which improved both victim services and arrests and prosecutions) wasn't enacted until 1994. While many states have mandatory arrest laws in place now for domestic violence, those didn't happen until the 90's as well (After Marianne Booth left her family-no matter what screwed-up timeline HH and Co might use.)

Some scary stats about Philadelphia's domestic violence (from an article in the Philadelphia Weekly from 2010)  . 

**I recently learned that only 15 years ago in Pennsylvania, the rape of a spouse carried less jail time than rape of a nonspouse.**

**Today, Philadelphia lags far behind comparable cities in providing services for victims of DV. WAA runs the only domestic violence shelter in Philly. A single building with 100 beds is the only emergency shelter for domestic-violence victims in our city of 1.5 million, even though current statistics estimate that up to one in three women are battered in their lifetime.**

**To make matters worse, WAA recently reported a dramatic increase in request for services. They attribute the spike to the bad economy: money struggles aggravate household tension and make it logistically more difficult to leave. In fiscal year 2010, WAA denied almost 6,000 requests for shelter, up from 2,552 in FY 2009.**

And this was in 2010, folks. Would no doubt have been worse when Marianne Booth was married to her husband-fewer resources, etc.

All that being said, I still think Booth's mom was really selfish and self-involved-a woman who worried more about herself than her kids. Just wanted to point out that certain things (like a shelter) may not have been as available as it would be in most places today-not to mention improvements in enforcement and prosecution of batterers.

And now I'm going to sit here and bite my nails, hoping people like where I'm going with this. Please don't throw rotten fruit-otherwise all comments/suggestion welcome.


	19. And the Hits Just Keep On Coming

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. These have somewhat difficult chapters to write-since I have never done, and would never do, what Marianne Booth did to her kids. Getting into her head has been tricky, to say the least. So all the encouragement is very much appreciated.**

* * *

I held up my hand. "Ok-let's calm down a second here." Both Bones and my mom looked like they were willing to tear each other's hair out.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Seeley."

I sighed. "You want to go back to a pretend relationship, Mom? Because if you're not willing to deal with this honestly, then I'm not sure I can deal with you."

Mom sucked in a breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it sounds like. You wanted to come back and pretend everything was fine. We shared a horrific past, Mom. I can't pretend that never existed. Maybe you can, but I can't. I struggle all the time with being better than Dad, and some days I'm not sure it's working. You don't get to decide what the three us," I gestured at myself, Bones and Pops, "get to ask or what we want to know. They're here because I need to deal with all of this. I can't figure out if you haven't dealt with it, or don't want to, or you've dealt with it and don't care if I do. It may not really matter. Pops told me to let you know what's at stake-so here it is. If we don't deal with this, I don't think I'm able to have you in my life. Now considering you essentially threw your kids away years ago, that may not matter to you. I hate the idea of an ultimatum, but that's what this is. Work with me-with all of us-or walk away now. Your choice."

Mom was gripping the armrest, her knuckles white. "That does sound like your father."

"Marianne!" Pops stood up and turned towards. "Enough! He is not his father, and trying to make him feel like he is because you don't handle confrontation well says more about you than him. I've seen this boy grow up into a caring, generous, brave man-a wonderful father. Obviously not traits he inherited from his parents." He shook his head. "You think I wanted to raise two more children at my age? Not that I don't love both of them. But I was hardly ready to raise kids again. And maybe if you had let us know what was going on, my wife and I could have been better prepared. As it is, it came out of the blue."

Pops turned in my direction now. "I don't regret it, Shrimp. You were both good boys, and I'm proud of the men you have become. So don't think that was meant as an insult to you. It's just that your Grandma and I thought we were done with raising kids. It was just a shock to suddenly have children back in the house. That's all I meant."

I smiled. "I know, Pops. And you're right. It wasn't fair to put that burden on you and Grandma."

"No, Hank. It was not." Bones cut in. "However, I will say that you and your wife did an excellent job of raising him. He has turned out remarkably well, and your influence on his life has been obvious-you are _both_ very good men." She glared at my mom. "Marianne, you agreed to talk about these issues. You were the one who approached Booth. I understand this is difficult and uncomfortable, but if it something you cannot handle, perhaps it would be best that you are not in your son's life. He is a very honest person, and he would not want a relationship based on dishonesty. And never compare his words and actions to his father's again. He has done everything he can to distance himself from that-in his work, his parenting, his personal relationships-in every way possible. It is insulting to him, and demeaning of those efforts, to compare him to his father."

Mom's head was down. And there was complete silence for several minutes. Finally she lifted her head-her face white and drawn. "All right. So what else was it you wanted to know?"

"Why don't you have a seat again, Pops?" As he sat back down, his hands shaking, I stared at Mom. "Getting back to the timeline I was talking about, after you left what happened? You said California-what did you do? And when did you decide to contact the neighbors?"

Mom leaned back. "I stayed with the friend I told you about for a while. A small cramped apartment, really. She was a dance teacher. We used to dance in the same company, but after breaking my hip I couldn't do that anymore. She had a boyfriend that owned a small nightclub outside San Francisco-he was willing to give me a shot at singing. It was OK-not exactly high end, but a decent enough place-the people who ran it as well as the people who tended to come in were nice enough. It gave me enough money to find a place of my own-not much bigger than where I was staying, but it was mine. It gave me place to think, to collect myself-to heal."

"And how much time passed before you made contact with the neighbors? Who exactly did you write-or call? Who responded? For how long were you writing them?"

"Seeley-"

"This is a part of it, Mom. Why you would contact strangers and not your family."

She twisted her hands in her lap and nodded. "I wrote Mrs. Wisnoski about a month after I left. I gave her a rough idea of why I left. I told her I was worried my husband would kill me if he found out where I was, so I asked her not to tell anyone where I was. I didn't have a schedule when I wrote to her. Like I told you, I crossed the country so I moved around a lot. I usually let her know where I was when I moved. She'd send letters saying how you guys were doing. She was really the only one I kept in touch with. I contacted another couple of neighbors, but that was just once or twice-they didn't really respond, so I stopped contacting them. I never called anyone-I stuck to letters. It seemed safer somehow."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. So you spent your time bouncing around the country singing-writing the occasional letter to make yourself feel better about leaving. Nice."

"Seeley-"

"No we've been over that some and we'll go into it later." I leaned forward. "So here's my next point on the timeline-Reggie."

Mom suddenly tensed up. "What about him?"

"Seriously? Like where did you actually meet him, when did the two of you become involved, when did you meet his kids-the whole thing. All you basically said was that he was your piano player and when he opened a club, you joined him-and then 'boom', you're getting married. You want me to be thrilled about a new stepdad, but how much do I really know? About anything?"

Mom nodded. "Fair enough. We met at a club in Houston about ten years ago or so-maybe a little more-he was playing the piano and I was filling in for another singer who'd just had a baby. He asked me out a few times, but I refused. I wasn't ready to let another man in my life-I'd been on my own for a long time, so I'd gotten used to being independent, and I certainly didn't have any faith in being in a relationship with a man. I'd gone out with a man here and there, but I never let it get serious. We did hit it off though-we spent a lot of time talking. When that gig was up, he said he had a more permanent job in Chicago and suggested I might want to see if I could find something there. I said I'd see. I eventually ended up there and looked him up. Everything just sort of went from there."

Bones leaned forward now. "By that I assume you mean a romantic entanglement-or did it refer to meeting his children? Because you appear to have left out those details."

Mom sighed. "None of those happened right away. We'd probably known each other at least a year and a half before I could even talk about what happened between me and your dad. He listened, Seeley. He actually listened-which is more than your father ever did. And he didn't blame me. I spent years taking the blame for every little or big thing that went wrong. It was just so-_freeing-_to know someone else could say to me 'it wasn't you.' After that we did start dating. I'd met his kids at the hotel sometimes-the job he had was playing piano in a bar in a hotel-so they knew who I was. Regardless of what you thought, I didn't jump into acting like their mom right away. It took a while to get really serious-and neither of us wanted to introduce me as any kind of mother figure if it wasn't going to be serious. When we realized that it was definitely was serious, we started spending more time all together. They were great kids, Seeley. And maybe a part of it made me feel like it was a chance to start over. So when Reggie wanted me to join him at the club in Atlantic City, I didn't even hesitate."

I stared at her. "Start over. Like your past, including your kids, didn't exist. That kind of start over?"

"No-a chance to be the kind of mom I couldn't be to the two of you."

"Marianne," Pops said. "You could have been that kind of mom if you'd made an effort. If you'd contacted them, or me-something. Even if you worried about my son, you heard from Mrs. Wisnoski, so you knew that they survived. They would have eventually moved away from him anyway-college, military, whatever. You passed up those chances. You. Not me, not Seeley, not Jared, not Reggie and his kids. You."

Bones chimed in now. "Which brings up another question. Why wait until now to reinsert yourself in his life? You had years to reestablish contact-why didn't you?"

* * *

I'm going to go ahead and break it up here and pick that up again in the next chapter.

To some guest comments comparing Marianne to Hannah-I think that they have the same sort of personality traits. They both tend to be shallow and self-centered. In this chapter Bones refers to Booth wanting honesty in relationships-I think he would have learned that particular lesson after Hannah, where he was busy playing "perfect boyfriend" - that was not an honest relationship. (And we all know how well _that_ worked out.)

No idea if the timeline for meeting Reggie fits, but if HH can mess with timelines, so can I… I figure that gives her time to get into a serious relationship, but still have the kids be, as she put it "at an age where they still needed a mother." Plus I don't think Reggie would have invited anyone to join him at a club he owned. It could be long-time friendship, but my feeling is they would be romantically involved at that point. All Marianne said was they'd been together for "quite some time". Yeah, that's not vague or anything…

Used Houston because I used to live in the Houston area.


	20. Face to Face with Truth

**A/N And here we are with the new season coming! Yeah! Just a few more hours.**

**Also, over 10,000 views of this story (OK-I admit I amuse easily, but this is my first story, so I'm going to just enjoy this.) Thank you, everyone, for being willing to follow along on this journey.**

* * *

Mom flinched at Bones' question. She stared straight ahead.

"Mom?" I leaned forward. "It's a legitimate question. And it's one I wondered about. You wanted to tell me about your getting married-I understand that. You could have handled it better but at least I get that. But to wait over two decades to get in touch? And if you've been together with Reggie for years, why did he know about us but we didn't know about him-or his kids? Even if you didn't trust Pops, it's not as if we lived in his house until a few months ago or something. We grew up, Mom. Left home, joined the military, found jobs. I had a son, Mom. I wasn't some teenager living in his parents' basement, for God's sake. I told myself you'd get in touch when you were ready, but the fact is it hurts to think your mom wants nothing to do with you. God, Mom. I had a drunk dad who hit me and a mom who left and seemed to never look back. You have any idea how much that screwed with my head? And God knows I've managed to mess up relationships for the longest time."

Bones slid her arm through mine. "But not now, Booth."

I turned my head to look at her "Yeah, but I've screwed up with you, too."

Bones shrugged. "We have both made mistakes, Booth. Not all of our difficulties stem from you. I have contributed my own."

I smiled at her. "We are a pair, aren't we?"

I turned back to catch Mom looking at us, smiling a little. She caught me staring and shrugged. "I like watching the two of you. I like seeing you happy, Seeley. You deserve that more than anyone I know."

I shrugged. "I appreciate the thought, Mom, but that doesn't help me with the regrets about the mistakes I've made. And if you were that invested in seeing me happy, then you would have at least contacted me before the time you actually did." Her eyes narrowed at me. "What? You didn't think I would just let the question slide did you? That should tell you exactly how little you know me, Mom."

"True. Booth is really quite good at questioning people. He is very persistent and very focused. It makes him an excellent investigator." Bones patted my arm.

Mom said, "So now we're back to my being given the third degree by my FBI agent son."

"Marianne," Pops broke in. "This is stuff Seeley has a right to know. You didn't see those kids when they came to live with me. I'd never seen two kids so scared in my life-it broke my heart. Hell, the first time I yelled at Jared for something he'd done wrong, Seeley planted himself between the two of us. I could tell he expected me to hit him, or Jared, or both. I had to stop yelling at Jared-I thought I was going to cry. I sat them down and told them I'd never hit them-it took a while for them to believe me. There are consequences for what both you and my son did. This conversation is one of yours."

She stared at Pops. "And your son's?"

He sighed. "He died alone in a VA hospital after years of drinking. No family, no friends. I only knew because they called me after he died. Those were his consequences. You ask me, giving explanations to your son is getting off easy. At least he's willing to let you in his life right now. You have a new husband, stepkids-doesn't mean your old life ceased to exist. The least you owe your son is honesty. So give him that."

She rubbed her forehead. "I suppose I've been putting that off. I'm not proud of a lot of things, Seeley, but I'm most ashamed about leaving you and Jared. And maybe you don't believe that now, but it's true. I know both your father and myself made your lives miserable, each in our own way. No mother wants to face up to that-no _parent_ wants to face that. To realize how much of a failure you were to your kids."

Pops snorted. 'You don't think every parent worries about how much they might be screwing up their kids, Marianne? Hell, I was scared to death to take in Seeley and Jared. I kept worrying about what I did or didn't do to make my son the way he was. I just kept praying that I would do better, that the kids deserve the best-and what if I wasn't the best? But I didn't have a choice. They needed me, so I had to try to be the best parent I could be to them. They needed that. My son was gone, you were gone-so it fell to me."

Mom turned to face him. "I'm not proud of that either, Hank. And I'm not-I know that I should have tried to come back in everyone's life before. It's just-it's hard to talk about this. It took a long time to get my head together in any way. I was a complete mess when I left-I blamed myself for everything for a long time." She switched her gaze back to me. "I hated myself-for being in the position I was in with your father, for not being the mom you deserved, for leaving you-everything."

"But Jared and I didn't hate you, mom. Do have any idea how happy we would have been to hear from you? Hell, even if it was indirectly-to let us know you were OK. Anything-Christmas cards, phone calls. Anything at all. I don't understand how you could have left it until you wanted something from me. How was I supposed to feel?"

"It wasn't that I wanted anything from you exactly-"

"That is not strictly true. You wanted Booth to give you away and you wanted his approval of this new life you had created for yourself. Why would you wait until you wanted something for yourself? Booth would have been thrilled had you come back earlier than you did. And certainly the issue of your new family would not have been nearly as hurtful. So I ask again-why wait to reenter Booth's life?"

"I was afraid, all right? I felt afraid, and guilty and I couldn't ever figure out what I could have said to make anything right. Nothing could have made up for what I did-do you think I don't know that? Because I do, Seeley. I know we didn't talk about your father when I came back, and I should have more of an effort to do that. I just thought that since we were both OK, and both happy, there was no reason to let your father's shadow interfere with that."

'But we shared that past, Mom. I know I don't like talking or thinking about Dad, but we went through the same hell. I would think that you would have contacted us after you heard Dad left. I don't get that. I can't imagine not seeing Christine or Parker for years. That would kill me-and I'd damn well do anything to find a way to let her know that if I couldn't be with her, she'd know I loved her. Jared and I didn't even get that-but obviously Reggie's kids did. I'm still not sure you understand that-how it felt to hear that. It was a slap in the face, Mom. It was like you were saying that the kids you gave birth to were an afterthought. I assume Reggie's kids had more advance notice about the wedding than I did. Me-you wait until tight before you get married. You announced it because it was a done deal. It seemed like the only reason you wanted to come back was for my approval. You've missed a lot in my life, Mom. My military history, when I joined the FBI, my becoming a dad-both times. You weren't there for any of it-you weren't even in touch with anyone at that point. Then you just waltz in with news of your new, perfect life. Why, Mom? Why do it that way?"

Mom threw up her hands. "I thought the news about my getting married would make it easier to come back-to give me a reason to come back."

"Easier." I stood up and started pacing. "Easier, Mom? It was easier to not have to deal with your kids? You think it was easy for me, the way you handled this? Jesus Christ-easier. And you thought you needed a reason to come back. Why? Because seeing your kids wasn't a good enough reason? _We_ weren't a good enough reason? Seriously-you thought it would be _easier_? What the hell kind of explanation is that? What exactly were you worried about that made it impossible for you to contact us before?"

"Shrimp, maybe-"

"No Pops." I leveled a look at him. "I love you, and I'm grateful you're here, but Mom can't just say it was easier to have an excuse to come back in my life and leave it at that. So I'd like to know Mom. Because that little comment reinforces the fact that Reggie and his kids were more important than your own. You could devote time to them, but me you only dealt with when it was convenient-in this case giving you away at your wedding. What kind of relationship were you looking for, anyway? I have to tell you, one based on the fact you want everything to always go smoothly is not going to happen. I've been in those relationships-they never work out. And you may want everything to be easy for you, but it doesn't work that way. So tell me exactly why it was important that it be easier for you to come back." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her.

Mom recoiled at the look on my face. "I just meant-I don't know. I was sure you and Jared would hate me. All of you are right. I should have made an effort to come back before. It just seemed the more time went by, the harder it became to even think about it. I-I have never handled confrontation well, Seeley. I spent so much time apologizing to your father for every little thing, I got used to doing that. It took me a long time before I learned to stop. But I couldn't face my own sons being angry and hating me. There's nothing worse than that feeling. I kept seeing scenarios in my head about contacting you-none of them ended well. I'd have nightmares about it and wake up crying. I couldn't handle that happening in real life. And I was sure it would, particularly after such a long time. And maybe I should have talked about this when I came back, but you seemed to be so happy to see me, and the only thing I thought was 'he doesn't hate me'. I was grateful for that."

"You have no idea how it would have gone down if you did contact us, Mom. Because you never even tried. I told myself you would when you're ready, but sitting here with you saying you waited until you had an excuse to make it easier _for you_ is really hard to take. If you hadn't gotten married, I don't know if you would ever have come back. And you want me to just sit and accept everything you've done. Maybe you're right-maybe I wanted to look on the bright side of things, but right now I don't see a bright side. I see a woman who threw her kids away and only picked them back up when it was convenient for her. Who was willing to come back into her kids' lives because the timing was _easier_ for her."

Mom closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "So you do hate me now."

"I don't know, Mom." Her eyes popped open at that. "I'd like to think I couldn't hate my mom, but the truth is I'm incredibly angry with you. I-I think maybe I need some time away from this to process all of it."

"You're cutting me out of your life?" Mom's voice rose, and was starting to shake.

"I don't know yet. I know that I need to think about everything you've told me, and at least for a while, I need to do that without you. After that," I shrugged, "I don't know."

Mom's face turned white, but she nodded and got up. "I think I should go. But let me say, Seeley, that I know that everything I've done has hurt you, including this conversation tonight. I can't begin to tell you how much I wish everything had been different. That I had been different for you. You're not the only one with regrets. I caused a lot of damage to you and Jared, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Hank mentioned consequences, and if that means I'm not in your life, then I have to accept that I did that to myself-I can't blame anyone else _but_ myself." She stopped and swallowed. "And I suppose that's all I can say about that. I hope you forgive me for what I put you through, but I understand if you can't."

As she left and we heard the door closed, I pivoted to look at Pops and Bones, both with concerned looks on their faces.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know about anyone else, but I could do with a good stiff drink right now."

* * *

And that's the end of the smackdown, folks. It's not the end of the story-because Booth needs to think about and deal with all this. Since the goal is to have some kind of workable relationship with his mom (at least that's my goal-and more for Booth's sake than his mom's), then he now needs to consider where to go from here-and how to deal with everything he's just heard. Hopefully these chapters at least answered some questions from the episode for everyone-at least my interpretation of it. There may be more later-probably now that I've written and posted it. Some random question or explanation will pop into my head. That's usually the way it works-like thinking of a question you wanted to ask a teacher or boss after you've already gone home.


	21. The Aftermath

**A/N I apologize for this chapter taking a little longer to post than usual. I had actually started writing a conversation with Angela next-and then I watched the season premiere and wanted to slap her for how she was treating Booth-and what she was apparently telling Brennan. I understand she's Brennan's best friend and gets defensive of her, but after so many years she knows the kind of guy Booth is-she has to know he's a Catholic that wants to get married-but her reaction is that since he called off the engagement, he's lying and cheating. (Hodgins and Cam at least were both willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.) So Angela may or may not make a reappearance here. If you're a fan of Angela, I usually am too, but Booth has enough stress without her attitude-so for me I just had a hard time writing her as Booth's friend after watching the episode. Yes this story is AU, but I have to go with what I feel like writing.**

**And I realized I forgot disclaimers in the last couple of chapters-you do all know I have nothing to do with the ownership of _Bones_, right? Pretty sure that was clear, but in case it wasn't…..**

* * *

Bones and I sat quietly next to each other on the couch, arms around each other. Pops had gone off to bed, after giving me a huge hug, saying "I'm proud of you for that, Shrimp."

Bones stirred a little. "Booth?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you all right? I know that was very difficult for you. Especially as I don't believe you were expecting the kids of answers she gave you."

I sighed. "I don't know what I expected, exactly. But probably not what I ended up hearing, you're right. And honestly, Bones, I don't think I'm really all right. I keep trying to pretend it is, but in reality, it's not even close. I'm-I'm just not sure what happens now-where we go from here. I don't even know how to start to forgive her-and right this minute I'm not sure I want to." I held up my hand as she opened her mouth to speak. 'I know, I know-the 'Jesus myth' as you want to call it encourages forgiveness. And I want to forgive her eventually, but right now, right this minute-I'm too angry for that. I just-I guess you and Pops were right about my putting her on a pedestal. I feel kind of blindsided by the person I've been seeing and talking to now."

Bones put her head down on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Booth. Perhaps I should not have involved myself-"

"No, Bones. The person she's turned out to be, the explanations she had-that had nothing to do with either of us. And you've been able to be more direct that I could manage sometimes. You've looked out for me through all of this. I wanted you here-I _needed_ you here. I just have to think about this-about what kind of relationship I want with her now. Because it has to different-I can't pretend that she didn't say what she did about everything. About how she handled leaving, about why she came back. I don't understand it, Bones. I don't get how she could do that to her kids. And then to come back the way she did-just because it was easier because she had a reason, because Jared and I by ourselves weren't enough-"

"Booth." Bones straightened up, took my face in her hand and turned it towards her. "Of course you are good enough. You are the best man I know. Whatever issues your mother may have, whatever excuses she has for why she did what she did, please remember that. Her actions have influenced you, but they have not destroyed you. Do not let them destroy you now. No one is worth that, Booth. Not even your own mother. Come to terms with that-on your own schedule, no one else's-and go on. I meant what I told your mother about you being the strongest man I know. You are. And I know you can get through this-whether you continue to have your mother in your life or not. I will support you in whatever way I can."

I placed my hand over hers. "I know, Bones. You've been there for some pretty terrible stuff in my life-I know you'll be here for this too. It's-I-" I broke off and sighed. "I guess I just expected my mom to have more-I don't know-backbone or something than that. I figured it would take some courage to come back after all these years, but to hear that used her marriage to come back-that maybe she only wanted me to approve her new life without talking about her old one-that's just hurtful. And I need time and space to try to figure that out."

Bones drew back a little. "From me?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not from you. From Mom, though, yeah I can't handle any more from her right now. I need to get my head straight first before I can think about talking to her again." I sighed. "Now I get to feel guilty about being a bad son, on top of everything else."

"No," Bones voice was sharp. "You are nothing of the kind. Your mother was not a good one, Booth. I know that you have idealized her, but consider the evidence now-"

"You know this isn't actually a case, right?"

Bones shrugged. "Evidence is evidence, Booth, only the context is different. The point I was trying to make is that her own responses should alleviate some of whatever guilt you might feel. It was her actions that set all this in motion-not yours. You did not create this situation-she did. The guilt should be hers, not yours. You're allowed to be angry, Booth. She has apparently not handled many situations particularly well in regards to you. I am angry at her _for_ you. Tell, me, though," she hesitated, then continued, "do you feel you at least got honesty from her this time?"

I leaned against the back of the couch. "I think so. I think between the three of us facing her and asking her what we wanted to know, it made it easier to get actual detail from her. But I have to admit, some of it I would rather not have heard."

"I know, Booth. But didn't you say that whatever she said would help you deal with this?"

"Yeah, I did. And it will. Doesn't make it easier when you're sitting there listening to it, though."

She sighed. "I certainly didn't always enjoy my talks with Max while we were reconciling. Some were very painful and I did not like some of what he had to say-I suspect he did not enjoy some of what I had to say either. I was very resentful. So you and I have that in common as well, if that is of any reassurance to you."

"It is, Bones. It really is. And I know you get it. The thing is, at least Max stayed away for a reason-and his reason for coming back was to protect his kids. My mom came back because she said she had an excuse-and a selfish one at that. And she's been completely oblivious until now just how painful it is to have to deal with this. She said she knew she hurt me, but until tonight, I didn't see any real sense of regret. I did see it tonight, but I'm not sure if it's not a case of too little, too late." I exhaled slowly and stood up. " For now, though, I think we should go to sleep. I feel like my head's going to explode." I laughed a little at the frown on Bones' face. "Not literally, Bones. But I think a headache is coming on, I'm tired, and it's been a really long night. We'll get some sleep-tomorrow we'll take Christine to the park after she gets home, and eventually we'll figure this out."

Bones stood and slipped her arm through mine. "Together."

"Yeah, Bones. Together-always."

* * *

Together. Always. _So_ looking forward to a wedding! (And Pelant being gone-but that goes without saying for pretty much everybody I think.)


	22. Family Fun

**A/N This chapter is courtesy of alexindigo, who wanted to see more B&B alone time-without focusing mainly on work or Booth's mom. I can't promise Booth's mom won't be mentioned, or there will be a lot of chapters like this (since my main focus is Booth working on the relationship with his mom), but I think of this as sort of a "decompression" chapter. Booth (and I) could use a nice, relatively angst-free chapter with not a lot of stress after the heavy duty discussions from the previous chapters.**

**And as always-have nothing to do with the show _Bones_-don't own it, write for it-anything.**

* * *

"Bones!" I called out. "Chop, chop. Christine and I would like to head to the park today.'

Bones came down the stairs, shaking her head at me. "Really, Booth. It is hardly that late-we have plenty of time to spend the day at the park."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I just really want to spend some time with my favorite girls." Bones opened her mouth, and I placed my fingers on her lips. "Figure of speech, there. I know you're not a girl. I _know_ because you've told me that-more times than I can count." I looked down at my daughter in my arms. "Tell Mommy, Christine, that I know she's not actually a girl."

Bones chuckled. "Booth."

I looked up. "What? I could use all the support I can get sometimes." I smiled at Bones as she rolled her eyes. "So we have everything?"

"Yes, Booth. Everything Christine needs is in her bag, and we have all the items for the picnic you wanted."

"Great." I crooked my arm. "So let's head out, shall we?"

Bones laughed. "Yes, let's."

* * *

We were all seated on a blanket under a large tree. We'd spent the last couple of hours with Christine in the play area-Christine seemed to have a fascination with the slide, so Bones and I had taken numerous turns with her. Right now she was contentedly munching an apple slice, stopping every once in a while to grab at the food that Bones and I were eating.

"I'm glad we did this, Bones. I really needed a day like this. Not worrying about much-except that Christine wants to eat my lunch for me." I said this as I grabbed the little hand reaching for my sandwich.

"Well, obviously she inherited your appetite, Booth. But I know what you mean about needing a day like this. You have been under a great deal of stress recently. This is good for you-for all of us."

I sighed. "I've stressed everyone around me out, haven't I? Especially you."

"No, Booth." I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed. "We are concerned, that's all. Your friends and family know you, we know what kind of man you are-and we know how much you very often take things to heart. And given how you feel about family, I knew this was a situation that would be difficult for you. All I wanted-what _we_ wanted-was to help you and make it easier, if possible. I would not have said that you stressed us out, as you put it."

I reached around Christine and took Bones' hand. "And everyone's been great. I appreciate it-trying to make it easier, or at least let me bend an ear if I need it. I just-I feel kind of like I'm burdening people with this."

Bones shook her head. "The burden is not letting us help you Booth. Because then we have to watch you go through this alone. And I hate that-so does everyone else who cares about you." She broke off as Christine, who had finished her apple, yanked on Bones' necklace.

"The thing for necklaces, she gets that from you, Bones. Just saying."

Bones had pulled Christine into her lap. "Yes, I suppose she does." She bent her head down to Christine, who looked up and moved her hand from the necklace to Bones' nose. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture. Bones glanced up at the quiet 'click'.

"What?" I responded to her look. "It's a great picture-check it out." I turned the screen to face her, and Bones looked at it and smiled.

"You're right. It is. But now she should have one with her father." She handed Christine to me and pulled out her own phone. Holding it up, she took her own picture of the two of us. She looked at it, then turned it towards me. "You're an excellent father, Booth."

I glanced at her, startled.

"I know you worry about that. I have no doubt that some of these conversations have made you worry about that even more. But look at our daughter, Booth. She is the best of both of us. She is happy and healthy and she knows both of her parents love her. Look at these pictures-and remember this. Remember today-and every day we play with her. Whatever sort of legacy of fear and abandonment your parents had, it ends with you. You are not either of your parents." She stopped and we both looked down as Christine laughed and reached up for my face. I kissed her on the nose, then reached to pull Bones next to me. She came and settled her head on my shoulder. I suddenly felt more peaceful than I had in a while.

"Thanks, Bones."

She tilted her head up slightly. "For?"

"For reminding me of what I have-and making me appreciate it all the more."

She smiled and put her head back down. "I love you, Booth. I love our daughter and I love the life we have together."

And all I could do was hold the woman I loved and my daughter-and smile like crazy.

* * *

Shorter chapter this time. (Who knew-I can actually write shorter chapters!)

A lighter tone for this chapter-this is sort of Booth recharging his batteries, so to speak, before digging into how he feels about what his mom said. I figured the poor man deserves a break-and so does Brennan who is going through this with him.

Once again-for anyone who has read, followed or reviewed this story -it's very much appreciated. You guys have been great.


	23. Old Friends Speak Out

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed the fluffy break of the previous chapter. Now we're back into Booth figuring things out (with a little help, of course.)**

**I assume no one really NEEDS (or maybe even bothers with) the disclaimers, but here it is-don't own _Bones_ or its characters.**

* * *

I walked into the lab to pick up Bones for lunch, and the first person I ran into was Daisy Wick. Stifling a sigh (and an urge to grab my gun), I smiled and asked if she knew where Bones was.

"She's in Limbo, Agent Booth. She asked me to help her with identifying remains. We make a great team, so-"

I held up my hand. "Really, Daisy, that's all I need to know."

"But, Agent Booth, there are some fascinating remains there. Right now we're working on-" She broke off. "Do you have a headache, Agent Booth?"

I was pinching the bridge of my nose and muttered, "I think I have one now."

"Is it a migraine? I have never had one, but I understand they can be awful. Maybe-"

"Ms. Wick." Cam's voice. Thank God. "I believe you were in the middle of some work-work that does not include questioning Agent Booth. Perhaps you could get back to it. Please let Dr. Brennan know that Agent Booth is here, and will be in my office."

I shot Cam a questioning glance as Daisy nodded enthusiastically and said, 'Right away, Dr. Saroyan."

As she walked off, I leaned over to Cam and whispered, "Nice rescue."

She smiled. "You looked like you needed it. But don't thank me yet, Seeley."

I stared at her, and let out a sigh. "So now it's your turn for the third degree about my mom."

Cam tugged on my sleeve. "Let's not do this in the middle of the lab. And it's not a third degree. It's a friend being concerned about another friend. That's all."

I followed her into her office. "I know, Cam. It's just-everything seems more confusing and frustrating the more I dig into it."

"So talk to me. I've known you and Jared a long time. Maybe I can help. At least I can be another sympathetic ear."

I shrugged. "I'm not even sure where to start. Mom and I have had a few conversations about our past. It's-let's just say those have not exactly been fun for anybody involved."

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

I gave a short, humorless laugh. "I got answers, all right. I wouldn't say I was looking for what I found out, though."

Cam raised her eyebrows. "That bad, huh?" I shrugged and she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that, Seeley. I get you're a private guy. How long have we known each other? If you don't want to go into every gory detail, I get it. I'm not going to insist-I know how well that would work anyway. But really-we were friends before either of us worked here. I know you, Seeley. I know this is eating you up, and if you think I'm going to stand by at let that happen without trying to help you, than you have another think coming."

"I know you want to help, Cam. It's just-I don't think I really recognized what kind of person my mom was. Bones, Hank and I had it out with her, and some of the things she said-"

Cam looked closely at me. "I'm going to assume that you're not going to tell me everything she said and that's fine, but something about it really bothered you. Care to share that?"

"God, Cam, what hasn't bothered me about this? She's explained why she left, what she did after she left, why she didn't contact me or Jared, why she left us with Dad, why her new husband's kids knew about us but Jared and I didn't know about them-"

"Woah." Cam held up her hand. "Ok, that was more than I was expecting from you."

I shrugged. "You asked, Camille."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm assuming you asked about the details of this stuff-so I take it it's the answers themselves that were hard to hear."

I let out a long breath. "I don't get how she could have done what she did, and how she thought the way she handled all this was OK. And I'm not sure her explanations make things better. They may have made them worse."

Cam whistled. "That must have been a hell of a conversation, Seeley."

"You have no idea, Cam. I was hoping talking to her about this would make it better, but right now I feel like it's worse."

She studied me. "So now what?"

"Now? Now I try to figure out what I think about what she told me. Because right this minute, I have no clue what to do with it."

Cam studied me for a minute. "I really am sorry, Seeley. I know how much it meant to you to have your mom come back, and I can only imagine what you feel like having that turned inside out."

"I feel like I've been turned inside out, Cam. Everything I believed, or wanted to believe, about my mom has just been completely destroyed. How do I deal with that? How do I treat her now?"

Cam sighed. "Look, I don't know everything she told you. All I know is you're a good guy. Just make sure you do what's best for you. Well, for you, Dr. Brennan, and Christine. If that means you keep her at arm's length, that's what you do. Just don't let her guilt trip you into anything."

I raised my eyebrows. "So I'm a doormat?"

Cam smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. But you like to try to make people happy, Seeley. That's a good thing, don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to keep the peace with your mom if it means you suffer for it. That's all. And don't give me that look. We've been friends for years-I'm allowed to talk to you like this and you know it. I just don't want to see you hurt-especially not because of your family. Let's face it, they've done enough damage. Don't let them do any more. So how did Dr. Brennan react to all this?"

I grinned. "Think full-blown scientist with some 'momma bear' thrown in."

"Oh good Lord. I can't imagine your mom was ready to deal with _that._"

I shrugged. "I made it clear Bones was a part of all this. Mom didn't really have a choice. I think it threw her, particularly at first."

"Hell, Seeley, that attitude threw _me_ when I first came to work here. It scares me a little to think how strong she would have come on when it comes to anything dealing with you. And don't give me a hard time-I care about both of you, but for someone not used to dealing with how direct Dr. Brennan can be, you have to admit it can be a little offputting."

"That's part of her charm, Cam."

Cam leveled a look at me. "Charm, right."

"OK, so charm is in the eye of the beholder."

Cam laughed. "Ok, Seeley. I'll back off of that. I don't want you to sic Dr. Brennan on me. Seriously, though, I'm glad she's in your corner for this. I know how you keep things in-except when it comes to her. I just wanted you to know that she's not the only one who has your back."

"Yeah, I know. Hodgins already offered to go out and get drunk with me."

Cam put a hand over eyes. "Oh, God. I don't want to know. If it happens I don't want to hear about it. I have enough problems dealing with his experiments some days."

"Has Dr. Hodgins been conducting more unauthorized experiments, Dr. Saroyan?" I turned at the sound of Bones' voice.

Cam shook her head. "No, Dr. Brennan. Seeley was just telling me about Dr. Hodgins suggestion to go out and get drunk. I already have my hands full with him-I didn't think I needed to hear about that on top of everything else."

Bones frowned at me. "Really?"

I threw my arm over her shoulders. "It was an offer from a friend, Bones, that's all. It's a guy thing-go out, have some drinks, maybe watch some sports-and maybe talk about stuff in between. So you ready for lunch, or does Daisy have some insight she wants to show off to you."

"She is an excellent scientist, Booth."

"Yeah, but as a person she remind me of a horsefly-constantly buzzing around."

The expression on Bones' face was priceless. She looked torn between agreeing with me or reprimanding me for insulting her intern. "Booth-"

"Relax, Bones-it's not like I'm going to actually tell her that." I turned to Cam, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cam. I appreciate the ear and the advice. I'll keep all of it in mind. In the meantime, I'm going to steal your coworker for lunch, if that's OK."

Cam laughed. "Knock yourself out."

As we headed out of the lab, I heard Cam's voice behind me. "Ms. Wick, what exactly did you just do?"

* * *

Felt like ending on a jab at Daisy. I don't hate her as much as I used to, but she still irritates me. If you like her, I respect your opinion, but she reminds me of one of my younger sisters-the one that I did _not_ like while we were growing up. (LONG history there-don't ask.)

I figured Cam would need to put in an appearance somewhere. She and Booth knew each other before either one became involved with the Jeffersonian, and Cam knows exactly how much his family (except for Hank) has screwed him over. She wouldn't want to see history repeat itself.


	24. Two Guys in a Bar

**A/N Usual disclaimers-everyone repeat after me….I don't own _Bones_ or its characters.**

**And my apologies to DorothyOz for being later than I said I would be for this chapter. Real life got in the way-as it so often does. I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to you. Enjoy this little bit of Booth/Hodgins.**

* * *

I was sitting at the bar of the Founding Fathers when someone slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey, man."

I turned my head and saw Hodgins.

"Hey. You waiting for Angela?"

"Yeah. Did Dr. B let you know that her and Angie's 'girls night out' was running longer than they planned? Some special they had running at a spa Ange dragged Dr. B to."

I nodded. "Bones texted me. So I guess we're both hanging out waiting for them, huh.?"

Hodgins nodded. "Sure." He hesitated.

I noticed and swiveled on the barstool to face him. "Spit it out, Hodgins."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "I just-Dr. B told Ange a little about what happened with your mom. Not in detail," he said hastily. "She wouldn't violate your trust like that. She told Angela just enough to give the impression that it was bad. Really bad. I just thought I'd volunteer to listen-"

"Or get drunk. I know-you've offered that before."

"Well that offer still stands. You know even if it's not here, you know I can brew up some good stuff at the lab-"

I shook my head. "Like when you got drunk and we all ended up in lockdown for Christmas waiting to see if we were all sick? I'll pass."

"Ok, so not one of my shining moments, I'll grant you that." He grinned as he said that. The grin faded, though, as he gave me a sideways glance. "Look, man. I don't know exactly what happened with your mom. Whatever it is seems to be stressing you out. I just thought-well, hell, I don't know what I thought exactly. I just thought if you wanted to talk, or vent because you're pissed or whatever, that you might want someone who would listen-someone you hopefully know would take your side. You do know that, right? I mean I like to think we're friends now."

I gestured to the bartender to order drinks for the both of us. "I know-and I do consider you a friend, Hodgins. I'm still not helping with any more experiments, or dealing with bugs and slime. Just so you know."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You hate the lab."

"And bugs and slime. I'm not fond of bugs and slime either. Plus, let's face it, you tend to go nuts on your experiments. Staying away from the lab seems like the safest option."

Hodgins looked like he was about to say something and stopped. "How did we get on this topic? Never mind. If you want to talk about this, that's cool. If you want to talk about what you and your mom talked about, that's cool, too. Or we could sit here and drink until Dr. B and Angela show up."

"Somehow I don't see either one of them being thrilled to drag our drunk asses home, Hodgins."

Hodgins nodded. "You've got that right. OK, we'll save getting drunk for another night."

I laughed. "Sure." I took a sip of my drink, put my arms on the bar, and let out a long breath. "The last talk with my mom-it was pretty awful, Hodgins. Even with Bones and Pops there, it was rough. There's just a lot of stuff that came out of it that I'm having trouble dealing with. I'm not going to go into detail or anything, but let's just say my mom isn't the person I thought she was. And quite honestly, I don't know what to think about or how to deal with the person she's turned out to be."

"Damn." Hodgins was quiet for a minute. "Want me to sic Angie's dad on her?"

I chuckled. "I don't think so, Hodgins. Besides, I don't see him doing it because you say so."

"No, probably not. But if Ange asks-"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Like I need to worry what _he'll_ do on top of everything else. Besides, I think he really only likes to torture _you_. I doubt me or my mom would even be on his radar."

"Probably not. Unfortunately."

"Is that unfortunate because I've had a hard time dealing with my mom, or because you can't get Angela's dad off your back with a distraction?"

"Um-both?"

"Nice, Hodgins."

"Hey, just being honest here. So is your mom actually a secret agent-oh maybe getting information for-"

I held up my hand. "It's complicated, Hodgins, but not 'conspiracy theory' complicated. It's just-her explanations about leaving me and Jared, and her reasons for coming back, weren't exactly examples of stellar human behavior.'

Hodgins took a sip of his drink. "Meaning?"

I shrugged. "I guess I always figured my mom had to be pretty strong to leave Dad. I've seen enough domestic abuse situations to know how hard it can be for someone to leave. The thing is, the stuff he talked about, her explanations-they're the opposite, Hodgins. It's someone who's more interested in themselves than her family. Even her reasons for coming back-she felt the only way to come back was to have an excuse."

Hodgins whistled. "Wow." He glanced at my face. "Hey, look, man. I know you have to be disappointed by that. Don't blame you. The thing is-well, you're the strongest, toughest guy I know. Not everybody is. Whatever you decide to do what you learned about your mom is up to you-and maybe Dr. B-but I know you can handle whatever it is. I just think you and Dr. B have sort have been forged by fire, so to speak. You've both gone through hell and come out stronger. Not everybody can do that. That's the thing about fire-it can either strengthen or destroy."

I turned my head to stare at Hodgins for a minute. "OK, that's something I hadn't considered."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not planning to give Sweets a run for his money, but I have some experience with the whole 'trial by fire' thing-with the Gravedigger. I mean it's not what your childhood may have been like or being shot at in a war zone-"

"Hodgins, being buried alive definitely counts as 'trial by fire'.

Hodgins turned a little and leaned towards me slightly. "You know if I carried a gun that wouldn't happen, and if I were in the field more often-"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, and no. And hell, no while we're at it."

"But, Booth-"

"No. It's bad enough Sweets carries a gun. The thought of armed squints makes me want to wear a bulletproof vest all the time."

"Dr. Brennan has a gun-"

"That she shot me with, Hodgins. Trying to avoid that happening again, thank you very much."

"Avoid what, Booth?" I turned to see Bones and Angela behind us.

"Hodgins and I were just discussing gun control."

Bones and Angela looked at each other, and then at Hodgins and me. "You're sitting at a bar talking about gun control." Angela's dry voice was filled with skepticism.

"Absolutely." I stood up. "You ready to head on home, Bones?"

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled and at Hodgins and Angela. "I will see you both at work tomorrow."

As we headed for the door, I turned back for a minute. "Thanks for the talk and the drinks, Hodgins. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Booth. Although, about the gun-"

"No." And I walked out the door with Bones.

* * *

LOVED Hodgins' expression in "The Woman in the Garden" when he realized he was going to get to do field work. His whole face just lit up. Then he wanted a gun, so of course Brennan wanted one too….and then there was Booth's exasperation at the possibility of gun-toting squints.


	25. Late Nights and Lasagna

**A/N I want to apologize to everyone for the delay in posting new chapters. I've had some writers' block for this story, and got stuck deciding where to go. Thank you to everyone for being patient-I swear I WILL finish it. I've always hated coming across a story that I get into-to find out someone abandoned it. So updates may be slower in coming, but they will come, I promise.**

**And as always, don't own _Bones_ (but could I rent Booth in a tux like he was at the wedding? Pretty please?)**

* * *

I walked into the house, tired and frustrated after a day of meetings that had run long. The first thing that hit me was the smell of lasagna.

"Max?" I called out. I knew Bones was at some dinner meeting with her publisher. She'd invited me, but the higher ups at the FBI had me dealing with meetings and interviews for some possible candidates for Major Crimes all day-and I told Bones those things always went longer than everyone expected.

"Booth!" Max was coming down the stairs with Christine in his arms. He gave me a long look. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea, Max. It smells good in here, though."

"Tempe wasn't sure how late you'd be-or if you'd have a chance to have dinner. Figured I'd make lasagna. Even if you've already eaten, it's a dish that does pretty well as leftovers."

I grinned. "Forget leftovers. I'm starving. We just got the usual vending machine crap to snack on."

Max grinned back. He handed Christine to me and said, "Here. I'd bet your daughter will cheer you right up. I'll go fix you a plate."

He headed towards the kitchen, and came back in a few minutes with a plate and a glass of wine. He took Christine from me again and said, "Have a seat and dig in."

As I sat at the table and ate, Max sat next to me with Christine on his lap, making faces at her and laughing when she grabbed his hands, nose, hair-whatever she could reach. I was chuckling myself watching them.

"So, Tempe tells me the last talk you had with your mom pretty much went south."

I put down my fork and turned towards Max. "Yeah, I'm sure that's how she put it."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You know she doesn't use words of one syllable when one with three syllables is available. And she didn't go into detail, but I got the gist of it-and that it wasn't good."

I sighed. "It was pretty rough, yeah."

Max tilted his head to the side slightly. "That's it? Did you get any perspective on why she did what she did-and how she felt about it?"

I rolled my shoulders, feeling the tension from the long day and this topic of conversation. "Oh I got her perspective, all right. It just wasn't a very pleasant one. And I know you said that I had no idea what she might have been feeling when she left and stayed gone. I found out-and it wish I hadn't."

"Did she explain everything? Why she left, what happened, why she handled coming back the way she did?"

"I snorted. "She explained it, Max. And that's the ugly part of this. Because the takeaway I got from that is she placed more importance on her new family than her old one."

Max frowned. "I can't believe that's true, Booth. You're a good guy-I can imagine you were a good kid, too. I don't believe that she just forgot you. God knows my wife thought about Tempe and Russ every day. Hell, we argued I don't know how many times about risking going back to see them. We both wanted to-"

I interrupted. "But it wasn't safe. I get that. And maybe it wasn't safe for my mom at first either. Fine. But she knew at some point we weren't with my dad. That it was safe for her to contact us, to see us. And-" I stopped.

"And?" Max prompted.

"And I think the only reason she came back was because of her wedding and to introduce this whole other family to her old one. She used it as an excuse-she said she thought it would be easier."

"Maybe it was easier for her Booth. God knows how many sleepless nights I had when I decided to come back into Tempe's life."

"Not the point, Max. You came back because you wanted to protect your kids. It was dangerous for them and for you. As far as I can tell, my mom just wanted everything in her life to be easier. She figured she'd get both her families and everything would be fine. No real explanations-hell, Max that's not even realistic. She was fine staying in touch with strangers about her family, but not with her actual family. Then she expects me to be fine with how she dealt with this. You were willing to deal with the hard stuff with Bones. Her possible rejection, her tough questions-all of it. Mom wasn't until I confronted her about it." I gave him a sideways glance. "Here's a scary thought-you actually were the better parent in this situation."

"Really?" Max grinned until he looked at my face. "Sorry, it's just-"

"You tell Bones that I'll shoot you."

Max waved his hands. "Fine, fine." He hesitated. "I really am sorry that talking to your mom has made you feel like this. I know how excited you were when she came back-Tempe told me. And to have that stood on its head has to be rough. I wish there was some magic words I could say to help, but there aren't. And I hope I didn't screw things up even more by trying to bring up what her perspective might have been. It's just I've been on the other side, so I thought it might help."

I sighed. "I know, Max. I appreciate it. I know you were trying to help. It's not your fault that my mom apparently didn't give a lot of thought into dealing with this. I guess that's part of the problem. Once she got away from Dad, I think she had it easier-and the problem is she wanted to keep it that way. Sort of 'out of sight, out of mind.' Which might be OK if she didn't have two kids. And she didn't think through how her coming back, and her news about this other family, might affect those kids. I'm not even sure any of that crossed her mind-and I think it should have. She told me she was worried we would hate her-how did she think we would feel when she said she'd spent some of that time raising someone else's kids while ignoring her own? I don't get that, Max. I really don't."

"That's because you're a guy who's spent his life looking out for everyone else, Booth. That's who you are-it's who you've always been. Not everyone is like that. I'd guess that your mom is one who isn't like that. It doesn't mean you can't have any kind of relationship with her-you just have one while recognizing the kind of person she is. And maybe your relationship-whatever one you decide to have with her-won't be like a fifties sitcom, but life isn't like that anyway. So now that you've figured out who she is and what she's like, you can figure out how to deal with her. Handle it the way you see fit, Booth."

I studied him for a minute. "I was sure you'd want to push me to forgive her and act like everything is OK."

Max shook his head. "Trust me, I learned from Tempe not to push that particular button. Would I like to know you have a terrific relationship with your mom? Sure. You're a good guy who's wonderful to and for my daughter, so I hate seeing you hurt because it hurts her. But after all the talks Tempe and I had to get to this point, I've learned to be more realistic. I'll try not to butt in, but I am willing to listen if you need a sounding board."

I laughed. "_You're_ going to stop butting in? Seriously?"

"What?" Max had a mock hurt look on his face. "You don't think I can stay out of it?"

I shook my head. "It will be interesting to see you try."

* * *

Max has gotten better at staying out of B&B's business, but I think he's genetically incapable of completely staying away. It's who he is-and the whole "protective dad" thing is something he has A LOT of. Doesn't matter that Brennan is more than capable of dealing with stuff on her own. Or that after all these years he knows the kind of guy Booth is-and how much he cares about Brennan. That meddling instinct of Max's kicks in, and all bets are off.

As always, reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated.


	26. Little Brother - All Grown Up

**A/N See, I promised I'd update this story-even if it a little slower than when I first started. Sorry-my muse has been going in fits and starts. It'll zoom along-then hit a brick wall. Such is life I guess.**

**And, of course, I don't own _Bones_. I _wish_ I owned it, but I don't.**

* * *

I was wading through the closing paperwork from Bones' and my latest case when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up grinned.

"You busy, man?" Jared hesitated before walking in.

"Always. Come on in anyway. It's just paperwork-and I hate paperwork. Pull up a chair and give me a reason to take a break."

Jared sat. "Hey, you wanted to be a G-man. It's the government - of course there's paperwork. I remember that from the Navy. One of the things I don't miss, by the way."

"Don't blame you. So how long are you in town? Is Padme with you?"

"Yeah, Padme's here. We're only here a couple of days. We're headed to India for family stuff. We just figured we'd spend a couple days visiting some people before we head out." Jared gave me a long look. "We saw and talked to Pops."

I leaned back in my chair. "Damn. Did he give you the whole play-by-play or just the highlights?"

"Highlights. He said if you wanted to tell me the rest, it should be up to you. Look I know we haven't been close for a long time, but it is my mom too, Seeley. I just want you to know if you want to tell me, I promise no automatic defense of mom. No judgments or anything, just an ear from someone who went through some of the same stuff you went through. If you don't want to tell me, and tell me to go to hell, I understand that too."

I closed my eyes for minute, thinking. Jared was right. We hadn't been close for a long time, but we'd gotten closer since he sobered up and got married to Padme. And we did share a history-and we shared the same mother. The same mom who's actions-or nonactions- influenced both of us. He at least deserved to know what Mom had said-and the explanations she had given me.

I opened my eyes to see the look of concern on Jared's face. "Yeah, I think we should talk. But not here. Maybe dinner at the house tonight? Bring Padme-you might need some moral support when you get all the details. God knows I did."

Jared whistled. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

When the doorbell rang, I went to answer it. Waving Jared and Padme in, I closed the door behind them.

"I hope you're OK with Thai takeout. Work ran long for both Bones and me, we were late picking up Christine, and then she was fussing all the way home and even when she got home, and-"

Jared laughed. "Chill out, Seeley. Thai's fine. Sounds like you had your hands full. Speaking of which-." He broke off and nodded. I turned and saw Bones and Christine.

"Hello, Jared, Padme. I hope Booth mentioned we are having takeout. Booth or I would ordinarily have cooked for you-"

Padme smiled and walked over to Bones. "It's fine, Temperance. And look at you, sweetheart," she murmured to Christine. "Look how big you've gotten. I know you guys have been good at sending pictures, but it's different seeing her in person."

Bones smiled. "I know. I was just getting her ready for bed and thought you and Jared might like to say goodnight."

Jared crossed over to the group. He waggled his fingers in front of Christine, who tried to grab them and laughed. "She gets prettier too-definitely takes after her mom, Seeley."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Nice, Jarhead."

He shrugged. "Calls 'em like I sees him, Ranger."

While Bones and Padme put Christine to bed. I turned to him. "I've got nonalcoholic beer in the fridge- also water, juice, milk. You want anything?"

"I'll take the beer, thanks."

When Padme and Bones came back down, laughing, Jared and I turned.

"So ladies, ready for dinner?"

After dinner, we made our way to the living room and settled in.

"So," Jared was on the couch with his arm round Padme. "You want to go into all the details now, or should we talk about the weather first?"

I shook my head, leaned forward, put my elbows on knees and clasped my hands in front of me. Taking a deep breath and lowering my head, I told him about all the conversations Mom and I had had.

After I told him, there was nothing but silence. I looked up after a minute or so to see Jared and Padme staring at me-Jared with his mouth open. "Damn, bro. No wonder you jumped all over me when we talked about this earlier. If I'd have known it was that bad, I'd have jumped all over me too."

I shrugged. "Most of this happened after we talked anyway, Jared. And I'd just had the conversation with her and ended taking it out on you. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Jared waved a hand. "No problem. Not like we haven't had more serious arguments than that anyway. That was barely a blip on the radar screen."

"So what happens now, Seeley?" Padme's voice was soft, concerned.

I let out a long breath. "I'm not sure. I'm talking it over with some people and trying to sort out exactly how I feel about all this. It's just-I still feel a lot of anger about all of it. And the whole thing is so damn frustrating, you know? Because I got answers, and they made me feel worse." At that statement, I felt Bones slide her arm through mine.

"Have you talked to Mom, too, Tempe?" Jared glanced at both of us.

"Yes. Booth wanted me present so that I could ask my own questions regarding her actions."

"Oh, boy."

I frowned. "Jared-"

Jared leaned forward. "I love both of you. And Tempe is for all intents and purposes my sister-in-law. But it doesn't mean that I can't recognize that tact isn't her strong suit. That's not a bad thing, so don't give me a hard time. It's just her personality-it's who she is. All I'm saying is if you're not used to it-and Mom wasn't, I'd be willing to bet-than it can be seen as a little much."

"It's why I wanted her there, Jared. I figured she could ask what I didn't think of, or maybe just didn't want to ask."

Jared nodded. "I can see that. Hell, I wish I knew what to tell you. Just-don't beat yourself up over this too much. Your family-including me-have given you enough grief. I may not have realized that when I was drinking, but I got that pretty quick when I sobered up. You can't be responsible for whatever screw-ups Mom has made in her decisions. None of that is on you. She's an adult. She was an adult when she left. And I know you want to save the world and make everything OK, but sometimes, Seeley, you have to accept that people make really bad decisions with their lives."

I shook my head. "Does this bother you at all?"

"Hell, yes, it does. Here's the thing though-Mom didn't throw everything at me the way she did to you. Maybe she learned after she dealt with you-I don't know. Plus you were always closer with her than I was. So I am upset, but I think it's not affecting me as much as you. I hate that it's screwing with your head, though. And I get you didn't want to bring me into it-big bro to the rescue again. But I'm not a little kid anymore-I've been in the military, I'm married-I've made my own grownup decisions, too, you know."

"I know, Jared. And I wasn't trying to exclude you, it's just that I wasn't sure how you would take it. You didn't seem to mind about Mom's new family when I brought it up-so I thought that you might not mind this too much either."

"This is a whole different situation, Seeley. And I think you have a right to be pissed. Look, my advice, for whatever it's worth, is to keep doing what you're doing. Talk to the people you've been talking to, whatever it takes. Vent to me if you want-"

"To me, too," Padme chipped in. As well all turned to look at her, she continued. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together, but we're family. And I have always believed family is important."

Bones was nodding. "You have that in common with Booth, then."

Jared and I looked at each other. "You know both of them are too good for us, right?"

"Hell, yeah I know."

* * *

I figured Jared had a right to know about whatever explanations Marianne had for leaving and not coming back. She was Jared's mom, too. I don't think Booth would have brought him into the heavy conversations because he is protective-and protecting his little brother is an instinct at this point. Yes, he started to learn to let go a little when Jared went to India, but that instinct never really goes away.

I like to think after Jared stopped drinking and got involved with Padme that he would have matured somewhat. And he does love Booth, whatever history the two of them have had-so I think he would want to help him.


End file.
